Paloma
by Veespa
Summary: What would happen? If Della's call to Perry, which made him give up the judge's bench, it out for something very different to being accused of murder.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**This is a story that was hanging around in my head for quite some time. It is very different from the other stories that I wrote, as in it I want to reflect a more human Perry and Della, with all their defects and virtues, capable of making mistakes, but also correcting them. I also want to warn you this story will have a good dose of anguish and suffering, so if this is not your style, I recommend you not read it. But if you decide to join me in this new adventure, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Veronica.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**I want to thank Tengland2 again for continuing to accompany me and help me in this new adventure.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Prologue.**

**Boston, 1985.**

It had been a dark and rainy night, the cold was so strong that one could feel how it penetrated the bones. The darkness and silence surrounding the road that led to the exit Boston, was interrupted by sirens and flashing lights of several patrol cars and ambulances. They all had gathered there to answer an emergency call about a car accident.

Apparently, excessive rain and wet road caused the driver to lose control of the car, which caused it began skidding, derailing towards a guard rail to end up embedded into a tree.

The strong impact made driver's side door had opened letting see two passengers. One of them was a young woman in her thirties, while at the passenger seat was a girl, just about eleven or twelve years old. Due to certain similar traits between them it could be presumed that both were family. The two women were still alive, but paramedics could not assure for how much longer that would be.

Although for the little that could be seen the driver was in worse conditions than the passenger. The girl was conscious, while the young woman had not yet woken up. Due to the visible damage of her, the paramedics doubted she would ever do it. The EMT had been working hard to stabilize them and then take them to the ambulance that would transport them to Tufts Medical Center.

One of the traffic police officers approached a detective was to give him the driver purse found into the car. Detective Jackson gone through the driver´s purse and other documents, in search of her identity and any of contact information.

Once found driver´s identification card, Jackson could see that her name was Maria Valdés. Inside the purse he could also find a folded paper where there was a phone number and a name. Jackson was a native of California so he recognized the name of the person written on the piece of paper became, but he could not understand what relationship there was between Maria Valdez and this person.

Calling the police officer who had previously handed him the purse, "Tommy! I need you to contact dispatch and ask them call this number," he handed him the slip of paper, "and to talk to Miss Della Street in Los Angeles to be inform her immediately, about the accident."

In that, they hear the sirens, making them both turn to staying there watching the flashing lights disappear in the rain and darkness.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**I want to thank Tengland2 again for continuing to accompany me and help me in this new adventure.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

_**Chapter One**_

**_San Francisco, 1985._**

It was Saturday very early in the morning, when it wasn't long since Perry Mason had just fallen asleep on his living room couch. The dream had claimed him, while reviewed the briefs and arguments, about the filing an appeal of a young doctor who had been pleaded guilty of murdering his wife and sentenced to the capital punishment. Suddenly, the ringing phone brought him abruptly out of his deep sleep. He run one hand through his hair in an attempt to clear his mind as he clumsily picked up the receiver, "Mason!" Responds, it can be hear, the tiredness in his voice

The only thing, he hoped when answering the phone was that his fishing weekend with Judge Johnson, don't be interrupted by some last minute audience, as these last months, they had been days of endless petitions to seek review by the court. This fact was what made him Perry realize just how stupid he had been to accept the judge's bench eight years ago. Questioning himself, how could he have been able, to put aside everything important and valuable important to him? Just for the absurd desire to obtain prestige and power.

How many times in the solitude of his room, Perry had recriminated himself of being such an idiot to think that a life full of successes and luxuries could be compared to being next to the woman, who had loved him more than her own life.

This beautiful and loyal woman who gave her all her unconditional love, becoming the only pillar of all its success. She, who had sacrificed the most valuable thing a woman could have, just for him to become the successful lawyer he was or as people used to call him: "A winner."

"A winner?" Now looking at everything in hindsight, he had nothing left but to make fun of himself realizing how ridiculous and absurd those words sounded. Wondering, how could he have been so cretin, so that his overflowing ego exceeds his intelligence?

Granted, he had managed to be one of the most recognized judges in all of California. But what was the use of all this? Because, despite all his professional achievements and successes, there was no one to share with.

His thoughts returned to the day he had accepted the judge's seat. That time he had been walking on clouds, believing himself that no one but him should be worthy of this position. All the successes and triumphs obtained over the years, they don't meant anything anymore, now he only saw them as one more step to become someone more important than a simple defense attorney. He no longer enjoyed winning judgments and much less helping people in need, as helping them had only become an obstacle that would not take him anywhere, just he felt stuck where he was, so he decided that it was time to move on without looking back. So, from that moment, he would only choose important and influential clients, who would help him obtain a privileged position in society, manage to become one of the most influential and powerful characters in the country.

Even, he had felt that his relationship of several years with Della was suffocating him. Although he loved her, he convinced himself that this feeling would only become another obstacle to achieve his goals.

Perry had been haunted more than once by words from his old flame Laura Kilgallen, currently Mrs. Robertson and future senator of the state of Colorado. How many times being alone with his thoughts he remembered that before she moved to Denver, had told him, that one day he would regret not joining her, just for his whim of staying next to his simple secretary. That sooner or later he would wake up from his fantasy. Then only then would he realize that that all that love and idealism towards her was just a mirage that would fade over time, finding himself trapped in a world that was not for him and that it would only be a matter of time, to realize she always had the reason.

Starting to feel sad as he remembered how he had hurt the only woman so much that he had given her everything without asking for anything in return, even sacrificing the unimaginable, for his welfare. He felt, the vilest man on earth, when his mind led him to the most cowardly and shameful day his life. The same day that should it have been the happiest of their lives, but had become the saddest day, when he convinced the woman he had to protect, to do something unforgivable, on the absurd pretext that he only thought about the well-being of everyone involved. But in reality he had only thought about him and and now they both kept lamenting, he for being so selfish and she for listening to him.

But all of Della's sacrifice did not matter at all when he decided to forget his past to leave for San Francisco. Thinking that this was the best time to rethink their relationship that separation could be the best for both of them and perhaps they could realize that it was better to go their separate ways. Not caring that those words had shattered her heart, but time made him realize that from that moment he had earned a direct ticket to hell, as living eight years without her was the absolute hell.

It still kept cool, in his memory that night in his office, when Della had remained quietly standing in front of him, while informing her of his plans to move to San Francisco. After listening carefully, she looked him straight in the eye and without showing any expression she simply told him that she had nothing to evaluate, as he had made it clear that she did not fit into his new life. That from that moment, he was free to leave without look back just wishing him the best. That he would never more have to think or worry about her again, because she was determined to start a new life away from him.

That the best thing for him would be to forget her and despite all the disappointment that he had caused her with his words, she would never stop loving him, but that didn't mean she would ever forgive him.

Perry's male pride was affected by Della's cold and distant reaction, this had made him mad, as he had assumed that she would not resign herself to losing him and that she without thinking twice would leave her life in Los Angeles to follow him to San Francisco.

But now, he wondered, how could he think she would ever leave Los Angeles? When for thirteen years there was a very powerful reason for her not wanting to move from there. The most important reason of her life that had begun three decades ago and the only time she regretted not having put her wishes before Perry's

He also could not forget that terrible night in his apartment thirteen years ago, where he spoke the most painful and hurtful words...

"YOU ARE ONLY AN ERROR!"

Those five words that continued to rumble in his head, as a constant memory of his own stupidity. Words that were addressed to the only person who should only have received from him, love and protection. That same night that marked the beginning of the end of his relationship with Della, which four years later materialized with his departure to San Francisco, which would later become eight years of agony to be separated from the only woman he had really loved.

During those eight years, Perry and Della had only met once. It was three years later in one of the saddest moments of their lives, the funeral of their dear friend Paul. That day neither of them sought comfort in the other, they simply limited themselves to behaving like two perfect strangers.

It was heart attack that left them both without their best friend. Paul had left the request that they support and take care of his son Paul Jr., who was left alone in life, because had also lost his mother to cancer years earlier. Della gladly accepted to welcome the young teenager, even though he could take charge of his own life. Perry knew that Della was not only doing it, because she loved the child as her own son, but she wanted to somehow compensate for what she didn't have the courage to face several years earlier.

He suddenly remembered had picked up the phone, after breathing deeply and set aside his memories, "Mason," says again.

"Pe… Perry, it's me!" A trembling voice came his ears and suddenly, eight years of pain and absence disappeared with the simple sound of that sweet voice. The melody that had accompanied him during the best 25 years of his life. That was same voice he had missed as much as he missed the woman who it belonged to.

All tiredness suddenly disappeared, "Della, what is it? Why are you calling me this late? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, but I wish I was the reason why I'm calling you. It's not me. Perry... It's her..." Della began to sob.

"Honey, please breath, don't cry and tell me what is going on."

"Perry! I don't know everything, it's so confusing now, the only thing I know is that I had just getting home from Arthur Gordon's birthday party, my boss. I was about to enter the house, when I heard the phone ringing, wondering me, who would be calling me so late. Perry..." So, he heard her gasp, realizing that she had trouble breathing.

"Della love! Please calm down, now breathe deeply and slowly." When Perry heard, that her breathing was normalizing, he asked her again, "honey, tell me now what is going on?"

"It was..." She breath again," it was the Boston Police Department, they decided to contact me and inform me, about a serious car accident. PERRY... It's Rosemary..."

"Rosemary?" It was the only thing Perry could say.

"PERRY! She has been involved in a serious car accident. They found my name and address among their things written on a piece of paper. A detective who apparently knew me, asked to be informed me." Della started to cry again. "They told me that it looks bad, that it really is serious. Honey, please come here, so we can get to Boston, as soon as possible. Love, please come with me, we can't leave her and turn her back. All I want is for both of us to arrive on time next to our daughter and start being the parents we never went for her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**I want to thank Tengland2 again for continuing to accompany me and help me in this new adventure.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Phoenix, 1955.**_

It was a late afternoon in April when Rosemary Mason decided to enter this world, becoming at the happiest and saddest day for Della Street. While she held her little girl in her arms, she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. A great emotion began to seize her, when remembering the day found out she was pregnant. Now six months later she had her beautiful little angel in her arms.

For nearly four years, she and her boss had maintained a secret romance. Della was always aware this relationship would have to remain in the shadows. Although she loved Perry and knew that he loved her too. She had understood that marriage would never be an option, as Perry's professional life could be easily ruined due to the scandal. Della was sure there were people both in the legal field and high society would never approve of him being married to his secretary.

She had never been as scared like the day she found out about her pregnancy. She had been feeling ill for several days, thinking she had caught a cold or a stomach virus. It was one morning, when she couldn't keep her breakfast in stomach, which caused her to seek a doctor, who informed her that she was pregnant. Feeling that her world had suddenly changed without know, what direction her life would take. Della was only sure of one thing; she would keep with her baby. Wondering herself, how she would give Perry the news.

But nothing had gone as she had planned. Because Della and Perry had decided that after giving birth, she would not be staying with her baby, so adoption would be the best option concerning all, especially for the child. But now that she held her little girl in her arms, none of this sounded like a good idea. Realizing that giving her baby up for adoption, wasn´t the right thing to do. Cursing herself for that one weak moment, which allowed Perry to persuade her, to give her little girl to other parents.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_**Los Angeles, 1954**_

After leave the medical center and still in shock from finding out about her pregnancy. Della starting walked aimlessly, with no destination in her mind. She kept walking until she reached Griffith Park, looking around, she found a bench under a tree. After sitting on the bench and letting out a heavy sigh, she began to caress sweetly her stomach still flat, wondering, how she would tell Perry the news. She feeling nervous not knowing what him reaction would be.

Perry and Della had always been very careful to prevent this from happening. Now she was pregnant in one of the worst moments of their life, as Perry had begun to be recognized as one of the most reliable lawyers in the entire legal profession. Granted, a scandal like this, would ruin his career, no one would want to hire him if they found out that he had gotten his secretary pregnant

It was night fall when Della returned to the office, finding Perry alone and waiting for her, as the rest of the staff had all gone home. She had taken longer than should between the appointment and in the park. She had spent, the time trying to organize her thoughts and the best way to tell Perry what was going on.

Della still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but knew that she and Perry couldn't stay together. The safest thing would be she give up the job, to find a place far from Los Angeles. Where she could tell people she had recently lost her husband and upon find out of her pregnancy, she decided to start a new life somewhere else.

Moving back home to her father's house, was not a possibility. Because, he would never forgive her for dishonoring her family with her indiscretion. She also knew that her stepmother would not accept her with an illegitimate child. At that moment she wished her mother had been alive, as she would have supported her unconditionally. Della was only ten when her mother Elizabeth Street was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. The doctors told her husband there was no hope, but they would try to operate, even with only 30% success. Months after her mother's death, her father remarried, which had been no surprise to anyone in the family or friends. It was common knowledge that Samuel Street had maintained a second family with to his secretary for several years, even she did have a brother two years younger. Her aunt Mae, her father's sister, could not help her either, as she had her own life, plus her husband Ben Kirby wouldn't like having her wife´s pregnant niece in their home.

Perry was very anxious to know what was wrong with Della and why it had taken her so long to return to the office. "Miss Street! I'm glad you're back, I was very worried, so I was about to call Mr. Drake to start looking for you," says Perry with a mocking smile, as he approached to kiss her.

Della raised her hands placing the palms on his chest to prevent him from kissing her. "Perry! We'd better sit down. I have something very important to tell you."

"Della love, what is wrong with you? Tell me what the doctor said."

"Perry, I'm fine, there is nothing seriously wrong with me. What I have is something it will be resolved itself, in about six months."

"In six months? Della, I don't understand, please. Could you explain to me what you mean?"

Della could not help rolling her eyes. Perry could be one of the brightest minds of the entire legal field. But when it came to simple puzzle, he wasn't always the best to figure it out. "Perry, there is nothing to clarify, its rather simple my doctor told me that I am pregnant." After announcing her pregnancy, Della remained silently looking, waiting for his reaction.

Della could see Perry pacing back and forth, like a caged animal, it wasn't long before he started talking "Pregnant? Della tell me, how could this happen?

"I really don't think I need to explain, as you were a participating member," Della replies, upset with Perry's stupid question. She didn't want to suppose that he doubted her. She began to wonder, if he could be able to believe that she had some hidden intentions behind her pregnancy. Perhaps, to get him to marry her or think she had been unfaithful.

Turning his attention back to her, Perry could see the fury in her eyes. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, much less offend you. It's just that we've always been so careful and for four years we have never had a scare. So, why now? Is what I'm wondering?"

"PERRY, I DON'T KNOW!" Della shouted. "The only thing I'm certain of, is that this isn't the right time for us to have a child." She sighs, "And perhaps, it never will be. But I want to inform you that I decided I am going to continue with this pregnancy. I am also aware I can't force you to take any responsibility. I knew what I was getting into, when I agreed to have a relationship with you. That's why I decided to give you my thirty day notice, so that you can find someone to help you here with your work in the office. Once that is all completed, I will be moving away from here to where no one knows me, so that I can raise this baby on my own."

"Della, you can't leave me, I wouldn't know what to do without you." He pauses to calm down, just thinking that she would no longer be by his side drove him crazy. "You are right to say that you and I cannot get married. But we can find a solution to this problem." Perry reaches to take her hands. "Della my love, my world would become total chaos, if you move away from me."

"Problem? That for you is our child."

"Della, I didn't mean that, sorry I'm still stunned by the news."

"Okay, I understand that all this was just as overwhelming for me as it was for you." She pauses, "Perry I just want to say there is no other solution. Staying with the baby is my only option, as I could not live a quiet life without my child. Perhaps, getting pregnant was not in my plans. But now I couldn't imagine a world without my baby."

"Della, I could never ask you to hurt the baby. Yet, giving him or her up for adoption would be the best solution for the child."

"Perry, I cannot do that. I know keeping this child will be difficult for me, but live a life without knowing, what happened to our baby would be painful."

"Della, please, don't rule out the possibility of giving the baby in up for adoption…" Perry raised his hand before she started protesting. "Please, first let me explain and listen me to what I have to say you. Perhaps you would realize that adoption is the best option for your child."

"MY CHILD? Perry, just let me remind you this baby is also your." Della instinctively crosses her arms in a protective way over her stomach. Feeling deeply disappointed to realize he had no feeling towards the baby she carried.

"Of course, I know this child is mine. I am sorry, if my coldness seems cruel, but I'm trying to think, which is the best for us." Perry pauses, "Della, there is one possible solution. You know that I have an older brother." Della nods, "well... My brother Joseph and his wife Evelyn live in Arizona. They have run the farm since our father's death and they have also taken care of my mother. They always wanted a family, even before getting married almost twenty years ago. They tried for a long time, but it never was a happy ending for them. They never considered adoption, for the simple fact, they would know nothing about the child's parents. But this would be very different, as the baby is part of our family. I assure you that they would accept the child with open arms and all the love that they could give."

"PERRY, NO! I already said that I will not hand over my child."

"Della, please think about it, this would be the best solution, especially for OUR child." Perry had emphasized OUR, hoping that she would realize that he also thought about the baby's well-being. "You say you don't want to ruin my life and my career, but it will all be ruined, if you move away from me. Our child will have two parents that will give him or her all the love a child needs, a stable family life. We would be able to see the baby any time you wanted to, plus he or she would carry the Mason last name."

"PERRY, I CAN'T DO THAT!" Della shouts, as shaking her head desperately, "Please... Don't ask me to do it." Starting to cry, while begging Perry.

"OH, Della, I know it will be difficult and you don't want to do it. Despite what you may think of me, I am not that monster of feeling less who only seeks self-well-being. I hurts a lot to ask you to give up the child to my brother. But I can assure you that it will be the best for the baby. He or she, could live a quiet life with the emotional stability that a child needs to grow up happy. Della thinks, if you, were to move away from Los Angeles to raise our child alone, would have many difficulties and if we got married, this would not change things either. Because with our schedules at work, the child would be raised by nannies. Plus to the fact that his or her whole life will be marked as a child conceived out of wedlock, always belittled by people." Perry reaches out to pull Della into his arms. "Please Honey consider it, my mother is still alive and the baby would have a grandmother to be spoiled by." Perry sighs. "Love... I promise you, we will work it out, everything will be just fine." He kisses her forehead as she leans against his chest.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_**Phoenix, 1955.**_

But since then, nothing had been fine! Because she was about to give away her precious girl up to her new parents.

Because it several days after of that same afternoon in which Della told Perry about her pregnancy. She finally agreed, to give up their child to Joseph and Evelyn Mason, despite the pain this decision would cause. Wondering, why, if she was doing the right thing? It didn't feel that way. However, in a few minutes all this would be over with. She would not be her baby's mother anymore. While her little girl would become her boss' niece. Further aggravating her pain, upon realizing, that her daughter would only know her as her Uncle Perry's secretary. Della had asked Perry, regarding telling her daughter the truth, when she was old enough to understand. But Perry and his family had told her, it wouldn´t to be a good idea for the girl. Claiming that it would be best that she never know the truth, because so she could live a calm and happy life. Free from prejudices and accusatory looks from others.

Della was happy to hold her girl in her arms, safe and sound, after a complication during delivery that required an emergency cesarean. The baby was stubborn, like her father, she didn't want to turn around and with signs of distress to both mother and child, Della's doctor had decided it was best for both to operate. Now Della would carry a scar, as a constant reminder of the happiness she was about to lose.

Watching her little daughter sleep so quiet in her arms, Della, reaffirmed how beautiful her baby was. Granted only a week old, she already had small reddish curls covering her head, emerald green eyes, realizing how similar she was to her mother. Plus that look that certainly belonged to Perry. There was no doubt this little bundle was the perfect mix between herself and the man she loved. "My precious girl..." Sighs, "Very soon, your new Mom and Dad, will come here to look for you to take you to your new home, where I am sure you will be happy." Della took several small breaths to calm her emotions, knowing these were the last minutes beside her daughter how her mother. "I know you will never know that Perry and I are your real parents. But I want you to know that you will always be the most important person in my life and if I do this, isn´t because I don't love you, if not quite the opposite. I think this will be the best for you, though it hurts me a lot to think that I will lose all that special moments of your life. My heart is sad, just thinking the first time do you say, mom, it won't be for me." Smile sadly, "how much I would have liked to meet that first boyfriend that your father, won't be happy to know that it exists. My treasure, I promise you that you will be happy." Della watched her little girl smile, opening her those big and beautiful green eyes, while with her chubby little hand tries to take hold of her finger, when a lonely tear start run down her cheek. Della was kissing her daughter's forehead, when she hears the door of her room open.

Perry entered the room followed by Joseph and Evelyn. "Della, honey, I'm so sorry, but it's time for them to take her home. They have a three-hour drive and our plane for Los Angeles leaves in a couple of hours and still we have to take care of all the paperwork of your discharge."

Della nodded, tears falling down her face, as she gives her baby over to Evelyn. "I would like to ask you and Joseph a favor. I know that by signing the adoption papers, I have no right to do so, but I would like her name to be Elizabeth, after my own mother."

Perry looked at his brother and sister in law, no one knowing just what to say. Joseph finally found his voice, "Della, I'm sorry, but this is not possible. While, you were recovering from the operation, we took care of all the paperwork for the adoption and registered her as our daughter. We decided then to name her after her grandmothers. Her name is Rosemary Mason. Rose as you know is my mother's name and Maria is Evelyn's mother." He saw the disappointment in Della's eyes, turning his attention to Perry, "we have to go, and I don't want to drive at night. When you two arrive back in Los Angeles call us please."

Before leaving Evelyn approached Della's bedside, "Miss Street, don't worry she will be spoiled and loved very much. I promise she will be a happy little girl."

Della tried to smile, thanking Evelyn. Leaning towards the baby's face she kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye my sweet baby, don't forget that I love you," she whispers. Her voice suddenly changed, "TAKE HER, TAKE HER!" The shouting, causing Joseph and Evelyn to leave quickly with the baby. Perry sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Della into his arms, she started to sob against his chest. She was heartbroken, she could barely breathe, feeling as if her heart had been ripped out. Perry pulled her tighter, rubbing her back to reassure her. While they two embraced their little girl was moving out of their lives.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**I want to thank Tengland2 again for continuing to accompany me and help me in this new adventure.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Author's Notes: Warning! This chapter will have a good dose of anguish and suffering, so if this is not your style, I recommend you not read it.**_

_**San Francisco, 1985.**_

After hanging up, Perry had called his assistant, asking her to cancel all his meetings and appointments for the next few days. He then made necessary arrangements for a private jet to take him to Los Angeles. Little does he cared giving up all his fortune with such to get for him and Della to get to their daughter. "HIS DAUGHTER!" He realized this was the first time he had allowed himself to refer to Rosemary as such. He had never wanted to admit this beautiful girl was resulted from his great love of the only woman he had really loved in his life. It had been easier for him assume she was his brother's daughter. Now he wondered if he would arrive in time to apologize to her, for being a selfish coward and not giving her the place she deserved from the moment Della had announced she was pregnant. What would happen if Rosemary failed to survive? How could he live a quiet life? He would never dare to look Della in the face again. DELLA! What would happen to her, if something happened to her precious girl? He knew very well that it would a difficult pain to face. Perry couldn't get out the memories of that night full of shouting and claims in his apartment thirteen years ago. When his intransigence and selfishness sent Rosemary away from them. This event would mark the beginning of the end of his personal relationship with Della.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

**Los Angeles, 1972.**

After an arduous week of being in and out of the courtroom. Friday finally arrived, Perry and Della were happy that they had some free time to enjoy their mutual company. Both had decided to go to Perry's apartment, where they had a long talk about how tired he felt working as a defense lawyer. He had commented to Della he no longer felt the same emotion that he had, when he first started his practice, several years earlier. He was beginning to feel the need for a new motivation and some changes in his life. Della could realize that Perry wanted more than just a simple change, asking herself, if she would form part of his new style life, too.

It had been earlier the week when Della found out from Gertie that Perry's former lover Laura Robertson had called him. She had to wonder if even after all these years, she was still insisting that Perry move to Denver to work with her. Fearing that maybe, he would be seriously considering it.

Della was beginning to consider this idea could be a very feasible possibility, as he had already done four years earlier, when he moved away from Los Angeles to spend an all semester teaching and holding conferences at Georgetown University.

It was there he met Laura Parrish and her husband Max. Time later; Perry would confess to Della that he had held more than just a simple friendship with the young lawyer. Swearing that everything had been an unimportant adventure, a moment of loneliness, motivated by her absence. Assuring her that could be completely quiet, as nothing more had gone on between Laura and him since then. Perry had justified his infidelity, reminding her, he had asked many times for her to go him in Washington. Yet, Della had flatly refused to accompany him, using as an excuse the need to stay in Los Angeles to take care of Rosemary, while he stayed in Washington working.

A year earlier Perry's brother and wife had died in a terrible car accident leaving Rosemary in saddest orphanhood. Joseph and Evelyn until then had fulfilled their promise to Della, always loving and raising little girl as their own. The few times over the years Perry and her had gone to visit them, Della could see how happy and loved her adored girl was. But this could not stop the hurt in her heart when she heard her little one call another woman Mom. As far as Rosemary was concerned, Della was just the kind secretary, who accompanied her uncle Perry when he came for visits.

It was obvious to think Perry would take care of their daughter, were anything to have happened to Joseph and Evelyn Mason. After the accident, Della had been credulous in assuming, it would be best time to confess Rosemary the truth about her birth. Perry had flatly refused claiming there had already been too much trauma in the young girl's life already, with the death of her parents as to add anymore complications to her life at the moment. It hurt Della, but she knew Perry was right, their little girl was already suffering too much and didn't need further increase her pain, as this news would have caused her a deeper scar which she could never forgive herself.

It was Perry, who had suggested that Rosemary should attend Westcroft School. A prestigious boarding school for young ladies they had met years earlier, when they helped to Peggy Smith, a little nine year old girl in search of her family. Della rejected the idea immediately, as she felt it was the last thing her daughter needed after losing in that terrible accident the only parents she had known. Feeling annoyed with Perry for just suggesting that they abandon their daughter again. Asking him, why did he want to send her to boarding school? When she had her true parents to take care of her. Perry asked Della to please understand it was the best to her, as that his practice kept both of them very busy and it would certainly be difficult to take care of an eleven-year-old girl as she would need to be.

Della told him that if he wasn't willing to help, she would take her little girl to her apartment and take care of her alone. Perry, told her she couldn't do that, because he wouldn't know how to explain to his clients and friends that his secretary was raising his niece. Plus, many people would begin to question why his niece lived with her instead of him.

Arousing one's curiosity and interest the society pages and gossip, this would only be a matter of time for the reporters begin to rummage into their past finding out the truth, bringing everything to light.

Della shouted saying that it didn't matter if someone found out her secret and ruined her reputation. That for now her only interest was focused in caring for her daughter, as she was in a complete state of vulnerability, her poor girl would be feeling sad and scared. That the only thing Rosemary needed was stability in her life and it certainly wouldn't help to leave her abandoned in a boarding school. It was also obvious that Rosemary had realized that her uncle Perry doesn't want to take care of her.

Perry snorted visibly tired and upset by Della's attitude, not able to understand why she just didn't accept his suggestion for the boarding school. When certainly it would be the best for everyone, as the girl would be more comfortable living there with girls her own age and making new friends than alone at home with a governess. On weekends they could go find her for to walk and eat.

Della sadly understood that it was not the right time to tell Rosemary the truth, as the trauma of losing her parents was still very fresh in her child's mind and she did not want to be the cause of another suffering for her child. The only thing left for Della was to make this decision as a way for her little one to know her and thus gradually form a ties between mother and daughter. Perhaps over time, Rosemary could know the truth, better understanding the reasons why those decisions were made.

It had been five years since Rosemary had come back into their lives. During that time, Della gave her child, the love she had kept for her in her heart. It was Della, who was always there for her daughter, she was the one who went to the parent and teacher meetings, to her school performances or any other activity related to her girl, even to the a Mother's Day performances.

Rosemary had begun to see to his uncle's secretary as a mother, without knowing that she really was. While Perry had an authoritative attitude towards Rosemary, always behaving, cold and distant with her, unable to show her any kind of affection.

Della had more than once reclaimed his bad attitude towards their daughter, but Perry simply replied, he was doing it for the sake of the girl, that he just wanted her to be responsible, competent person. Della knew that Perry was a warm and loving person but could not understand, why wasn't he like that with his own daughter? But for the time being she couldn't worry about it, as she was grateful to have her little dove nearby, even if her girl didn't know she was her true mother.

Della had started calling Rosemary, HER LITTLE DOVE, after her parents' accident. She and Perry had found her sitting on one of the seats near a window of the Emergency Room at the Mayo Clinic. Rosemary had remained there for a long time, as she awaiting her uncle's arrival from Los Angeles. She couldn't keep her tears from rolling when she saw her beautiful girl so helpless, had looked like a wounded dove, shaking and scared, those beautiful red curls falling forward, the big green eyes that had been stuck in a memory, since the first time she looked her at her when she was just a baby.

Now that baby had become a beautiful lady who had just turned seventeen years old and would soon finish school. She had decided to study at UCLA, Della was happy, because she would still have her child nearby. Perry wanted her to study law but Rosemary really wasn't sure about it.

The ringing of the doorbell returned Della to reality. Perry got up to open the door, both wondering who would be visiting this late. Both Della and Perry were surprised to see Rosemary standing on their door. She was supposed to be at boarding school and not in front of them.

Della got up quickly joining Perry at the door, "My little dove, what is wrong? Come in!" She said, stepping back to let her in. "What has brought you here? We were supposed to pick you up tomorrow to spend the weekend together." In that, Della could realize that Rosemary's eyes were red, apparently she had been crying for a while. Della could see that she holding a paper tightly in her hand.

Della reached to hug her, once she had gotten inside. Rosemary abruptly pulled away from her, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted, causing Della to back away very surprise by the violent reaction. Her daughter had never been that rude at her.

"ROSEMARY MASON! How dare you talk to Miss Street like that?" Perry raised his voice angry. "Would you please tell me what the hell you are doing here instead of being at school?"

"Miss?" Rosemary smiled sarcastically, "is she really a lady or something entirely different?"

Perry's hand came up slapping Rosemary across the face, leaving Della surprised, by his violent reaction. "ROSEMARY, I order you will apologize to Della now or else…"

"Or else, what? Will you slap me again?" Rosemary asked as she rubbed her sore cheek from the blow.

"YES, I will hit you, if you offend her again." Perry was furious as Della reached out to take hold of his arm, in try to calm down him.

"Perry please, don't say anything more. Just leave her alone." Della dried her tears. "My little dove, what's going on? And, why do you react like this, with me?"

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I am not your little dove and never was. Because if it really were true, you would never have thrown me away as an old piece of junk." Rosemary yells at Della, as she handing the paper in her hand.

Trembling and still unable to understand what was happening with her daughter, Della took the paper. She beginning to read it, suddenly her face lost all its color, "My dov... Rosemary, my girl, where did you get this? Please, let me explain it to you."

"Explain what? That I would be getting in your way of remaining a respectable lady. That is why, it was easier for you, giving me up to your boss' family. Why didn't you wanted to keep me with you?"

"Enough Rosemary!" Came Perry's angry voice. "Please, be quiet and don't offend her any more. You don't know anything!"

"What I don't know? That she never LOVED ME." Rosemary asks as she wiping her eyes.

"My precious girl, you can't believe that. I loved you from the first moment that I found out you were growing inside of me. But over time I realized I couldn't stay with you that it would not have been fair."

"Fair, to me or to you? So, could you tell me? How not to be raised by my own mother, it not being fair? Answer me it!"

"Rosemary, you have to understand Della couldn't raise you alone, it would have been bad for both of you. You both would have been rejected and you would have always been an illegitimate child." Perry pauses, "now would you please explain to me how you got ahold of your adoption papers?"

"I needed some documentations for my application to the university. You both were so very busy at your office these days. So I decided not to disturb them until, I didn't try to find what I needed on my own. I remember thinking about where to start, when I remembered the box I brought from Phoenix. My mom had kept everything related to me, my baby photos, my first tooth, a curl of hair and my first shoes. I assumed I would find everything I needed, but I certainly found more than what I was looking for. In addition to my birth certificate, I also found this document saying I was adopted and my mother was MISS DELLA STREET, father's name was left at unknown and that she had given me for adoption to Evelyn and Joseph Mason." Rosemary takes a deep breath before continuing "Now all I want to know, why did SHE abandonment me and who was my father?"

"Rosemary, my girl..." Della sighs, "I didn't want to give up you. But I did what I thought would be best, giving you to two parents who would love you as their own child, and about your true father…"

"I AM!" Replies Perry, before Della could say anything else.

"YOU? So, all the rumors I've heard about you two are true? I never waned to believe in them. I even had a lot of arguments with my classmates, because they made fun of Miss Street, they always laughing at me for believing that she was the dignified and respectable woman she pretended to be. I was stupid enough to try to defend her, believing she was the best woman in this world, feeling a deep gratitude to her for the time she spend taking care of me. Now I'm sure it was just to ease her conscience for giving me away. I was only a hindrance to both of them, the result of their indiscretion. So, they didn't find a better way to hide it than with your brother and his wife. IT'S NOT LIKE THAT?" She shouts, "GRANTED, how the prestigious lawyer PERRY MASON? I was going to have an illegitimate daughter with her secretary. But now, I realize that you like being the uncle of your own children, isn't it? Uncle Perry…"

"Rosemary, why do you say that?" Della asks, feeling intrigued at her daughter's words.

"I think all this should be solved by the worthy and correct Mr. Mason." Rosemary casts a challenging look at Perry. "Is it not true that Kaitlyn Parrish also calls you Uncle Perry?"

"Rosemary you've gone crazy? Why the hell do you put Kaitlyn in this conversation? She is just an innocent little girl that has nothing to do with what is being talked about here." Perry asks angrily.

"Perhaps, she is an innocent little girl. But the events that led to her birth, NOT! Or do you think, I don't know that she is your daughter too?" She shouts.

Della's hand flew to her mouth, showing her surprise, "Rosemary, honey, where did you get such an absurd idea? I can assure you that Kaitlyn Parrish is the biological daughter of the friends of your…" she sighs, "...of Perry." Replied Della, she still feeling insecure of referring to Perry as her dad.

Rosemary glances incredulously at Della, "Please, Miss Street, don't try to fool me. Three years ago, I heard them talking, it was one of those few weekends I spent here. I had woken up in the middle of the night, thirsty, so I got up to go into the kitchen for to drink some water. You two were sitting on the couch with your back to me, focused on your conversation, without noticing my presence. I heard very clearly, that he confessed that Laura Parrish was pregnant and he wasn't sure if he was the father or not."

"Well, young lady, let me inform you that conversation was none of your concern then and much less now. Back then I gave an explanation to the only person who deserved it and she was generous enough to forgive me. Plus to the fact Laura and her husband decided to raise the baby girl as their daughter, no matter who the father was. As time passed, they will be the only ones who will decide if they ever tell Katy everything or not. Perhaps in a few years, the science can determine who her father is. But whatever the outcome, that beautiful girl will always have a very special place in my heart." Perry replies, not realizing how much it could hurt his words to his daughter and Della.

"I have that very clear, just enough see, how you behave around the little girl for one realize the privileged place she occupies in your heart. You're more to her a father than an uncle, even without being sure she is, your own daughter. You never forget to call her on Sunday afternoon and you always ask Miss Street to clear your agenda the week of her birthday so you can go to DC to visit her. As for Christmas, you are able to empty your wallet in order to grant every whim that brat can have. There is no doubt that she has you wrapped around her little finger. Even are several pictures of the two of you here in in your apartment and other one sitting in a special place on your office desk. Yet, there are no images of me here or in any of your places. It is obvious that you have never been interested in being my father." She sighs pointing at Della, "The only visible photograph of me sits on the desk of your secretary and nowhere else." She pauses, "many times I asked myself, why your secretary had a picture of me on her desk, while you didn't? Mr. Mason, please answer me, why, do you behave with Kaitlyn Parrish in a sweet and affectionate way, despite not being sure that she is your daughter? While when you are around me, you are cold and indifferent, you rarely congratulate me for the achievements that I have obtained in the school, you are not interested in any of the things that I like or interest and they are few times that you have come to my school to witness some activity in which I was involved. You barely remember my birthday and I'm sure that if you do it is by Miss Street. I figured out a long time ago that you, had nothing to do with any gift I received from you. Because you only deigned to pay them, as it was her who chose them for me," says Rosemary. It can be seen in her look is a mixture of anger and pain.

"Rosemary my girl, I can assure you that Perry..." Della is interrupted by Rosemary.

"Miss Street, please do not try to defend him, I am no longer a child who can be easily fooled, and it is more than obvious, that I am not someone important to him. But uncle..." Rosemary sighs shaking her head, "Mr. Mason, there is something I can't understand. Why do you have so much difficulty accepting me as your daughter, while you have no difficulty showing affection for a girl, of which you are not even sure that she is yours?" Pausing she takes a deep breath, "WHY DON´T YOU LOVE ME?" She shouts.

"Rosemary my child, please calm down!" Della says, trying hug her daughter, but she quickly walking away. "My little dove, I can assure you that both your father and I love you very much, even if you don't believe it. Please give us a chance to explain why we decided to give you to Joseph and Evelyn for adoption. We just wanted that you to be happy with parents, who could give you all their love and time, but above all the family you deserved."

"A family?" Rosemary asks, a slight evil smile begins to draw on her face. "Well, my dear Miss Street, let me tell you, first of all, that my only family were the people who adopted me, but they died five years ago. Therefore, I don't have a family anymore, because my biological parents decided abandoned me. Then my uncle Perry, my father's brother, who turned out to be my true father, who he was forced to take care me, because he had no other choice and then it was easy for him to keep me abandoned in a boarding school, so I wouldn't get in his way." She dries a lonely tear, "so tell me something Miss Street. What family are you talking me about?"

"Oh... My little one! I can assure you that Perry and I love you. If we left you at the boarding school it was, they to take care of you, as our workload did not allow us to take care of you as we wanted."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, if all you tell me is a hoax. Because for you two, I was just a..."

"A MISTAKE," Perry said loudly. "You are always have been that! The biggest mistake of my life, as you should never have existed."

"PERRY!" Shouts Della in horror of the words that her daughter's father had just uttered.

"Della, I am so sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that. But I can't pretend everything is fine, when it's not."

"Perry, please..." It's the only thing Della can say. It can be heard the pain clearly reflected in her voice.

Perry snorts loudly. "Since that afternoon, when you returned from your medical appointment and announced your pregnancy, everything started to change as our tranquility and happiness moved away little by little. So, you decided for both of us, you would move away from Los Angeles to raise the child alone, no matter how much I loved and needed you. From that moment our unplanned baby became your only priority. I always assumed we were both happy with the way we were living, in our own world, without any ties that bind us. But you got pregnant and knowing you as I know you, it was easy to assume that you would never do anything as to interrupt your pregnancy or hurt your baby. At that moment I was feeling emotionally incapable of being a husband and a father. But neither could I let you face that burden alone, so I thought that the best thing for everyone would be for my brother and his wife to adopt the child. That way you would know the child would be fine, where she was and you would have the opportunity to see her grow up, even if only from a distance. Plus, we could continue our lives the same way we had been doing until that moment."

"Perry, our lives could never be the same again." Della says, without understanding, how Perry could believe that their lives would remain the same after they giving away her daughter?

"It didn't take long, I to realize that, because as your pregnancy continued, you were becoming more and more attached to this unborn child. You became so sad and distant, from the first day you gave your baby to my brother, you were always crying in any corner, when you thought nobody saw you. The light in your eyes and the joy had vanished, you no longer were the cheerful, happy, and full of life young woman, who had been running my office. Then, as Joseph and Evelyn died and I had to take responsibility taking care of Rosemary. Your world began to revolve around her, worrying only about her and her wellbeing, I could feel how you were slowly slipped away from me. It was then that I was offered the position of professor in Washington and I asked you to come with me. I never thought you would reject the idea claiming you didn't want to be far much time away from your little one. IF YOU HAD COME WITH Me! I would never have cheated on you with Laura and and I would have no doubt now if Kaitlyn is MY DAUGHTER or NOT."

"PERRY, ENOUGH OF THIS! Please..." says Della, as she grasp one his arm to stop him keep talking.

"Miss Street, don't stop him. I want to hear everything Mr. Mason has to tell me." Said Rosemary, feeling angry and frustrated. She still couldn't understand, why was the man who claimed to be his father so cruel to her?"

"Well... my dear young lady, since you're asking and old enough to understand, I will tell you." He pauses, "you asked me why I love Kaitlyn more than you?" Rosemary nods, "as you're so curious to know, I'll tell you." Perry smiles sardonically, "I simply love her more than you, because that little girl never took away me, the love and devotion of the woman I loved most in this world, while you were just the mistake that ruined my happiness!" Perry shouted releasing all the built-up anger for the past seventeen years.

Rosemary smiles sadly. "Well... Mr. Mason... Miss Street... You know what they say about being careful what you wish for. From this moment forward, you will be rid of my uncomfortable presence forever, since will never have to remember that you ever had a daughter and so you can pretend these last seventeen years of their life never existed, because, from this moment, the biggest mistake of your lives, leaves here, never to return, as all I want is to forget you were the ones who gave me life."

"MY LITTLE DOVE!" It was the last thing heard, Rosemary Mason, when she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Four**

_**Author's Notes: This is a chapter as emotional as the previous one, but I also hope that it you can understand Perry's behavior towards his daughter, although not justify it. It has a bit of sensitive topics so take precautions in reading it, death of a non-main character.**_

_**"The biggest mistake of your lives, leaves here never to return, as all I want is to forget you were the ones who gave me life!"**_ Those were the end words that Perry and Della got to listen from their daughter's mouth, before she moved away from them forever. Words that became twelve years of absence full of uncertainty and suffering, doing Della feel the most useless person in this world for not being able to find out if her girl found herself safe and sound.

Della didn't even mind telling Paul her secret, as long as her friend to help her locate her daughter, but any attempt by the detective to find her became a futile effort. It was a year later, when her little dove turned 18, that Paul find out something about her. The only thing he could inform to his beautiful was that her daughter had taken a bus to Phoenix to claim the trust fund that her adoptive parents created for her and that the next day she had walk away from there without a trace.

After Rosemary's departure, Perry and Della's relationship began to deteriorate more and more each day, to the point of becoming unbearable for both to stay together in the same room. The night Rosemary walked away their, there was no claims or reproaches simply everything change between them and things were never the same again. Perry's words caused Della a scar so deep that maybe it would never heal, although she still loved Perry and probably always would. But she wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him, as it was not easy to forget all the resentment she felt towards him, for being the biggest culprit of their daughter's suffering. She wondering often, what was it that changed that loving and kind man she had fallen in love? In a cold, distant and even cruel man with his own daughter. She failed to understand, why couldn't he love Rosemary? It was three years later on Rosemary's twentieth birthday, where Della would got some answers to her questions.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

**Los Angeles, April 28, 1975.**

It was nearly midnight, Rosemary's 20th birthday was about to end. For Della it had been another sad birthday, away from her daughter. She just wanted to be sure her little dove was safe, happy and not having difficulties. The night Rosemary walked away from their lives, she just turned 17 and now three years later, her sweet girl was turning 20. For Della, it was three years filled with constant anguish and suffering. Three difficult years having not any information about her daughter's welfare. It was something no one and much less a mother should spend. Della had begun to feel physically and mentally exhausted, having been the all-day alone in her apartment crying and longing the few happy memories with her sweet girl while still recriminating herself for not imposing on Perry, as he tried to convince her to give up her baby to his brother instead she of walking away from him to raise her child alone.

She was about ready to go to bed, when her doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be as she walked to answer it, as both Perry and Paul knew this wasn't a day to bother her. Looking thought the peephole, she was surprised a lot to see Perry there, his appearance seemed unkempt. Realizing he had a difficult time standing, Della quickly opened the door to let him pass.

Perry barely managed to walk across the living room to the couch without falling. Once, there he managed to get his shoes off and laid back against the cushions. A strong smell of alcohol had been impregnated the entire room, giving Della the absolute certainty Perry had drunk way more than he should have.

"Perry! Why are you here and drunk? I can only ask heaven that you realized you were in no condition to drive. I also hope you left your car somewhere safe." Della said, feeling very angry and frustrated at the mere thought that he could have hurt himself or someone else.

Perry shook his head, "No... no Della..." He takes a breath to try to overcome the feeling of nausea and dizziness that was overwhelming him. "I left my car in the bar parking lot, coming here in a taxi." He replies, looking up at her tenderly, "Della... love… I just... needed to be with you."

"OH, NO! You don't PERRY MASON!" She shouts. "You should have ask the taxi take your home, not here," her words full of anger. "How dare you dare come here in this state? Assuming that you and I would spend the night together!" Della lets out a sigh, feeling frustrated at Perry's attitude. "I just cannot deal with you, especially today. At this precise moment, I'm calling a taxi to take you, home."

"Della stand near the couch reaching for a pillow, when she was about to hit him. Perry took her arm, avoiding her from doing it. "DELLA... Please,... NO... You have a wrong idea, I didn't mean, what you're thinking, I just need to be near you on our daughter's twentieth birthday." Della can see the pain and regret in Perry´s eyes.

"OUR DAUGHTER?" Della asks, it can be heard the irony in her voice. "Please... Don't make me laugh. If you never considered Rosemary as yours. As you said that night at your apartment, for you, she was just a mistake or did you forget that? Those damn words caused my little dove to walk away from us. You never wanted her to EVEN EXIST! So to appease me, you suggested your brother and his wife adopt her. Assuming it was a great idea, because that way you would keep me by your side, since it was the only way I would know about my daughter. I was a fool to think that when your brother and sister-in-law died in that tragic accident, everything could change for us. Having the absurd hope that by having our daughter close, your attitude towards her would change and eventually you would learn to love her, but I was so wrong, as you had everything resolved, within days you enrolled her at a boarding school, where visiting her on the weekends was nearly as difficult as if she had stayed in Arizona. You never made an attempt to finish up office work early on a Friday we to go visit her and spend all weekend with her and of course, during the summer vacations as you didn't want her here near us for that long. You always found a summer camp where she could spend most of the summer, not before making sure that the place was far enough away to go to see her. Now you have enough guts to show up here in my apartment at midnight. After drinking almost the entire existence of alcohol from Los Angeles and dare to tell me you suddenly miss our daughter. When the only culprit that MY LITTLE DOVE is not with me. It's YOU and nobody but YOU!" Shouted Della.

"Della.. my love... please understand me. Although I wanted to love our daughter, I couldn't, nor shouldallow me that she enters my heart. I couldn't love her, since if something happened to my little girl, I didn't want to feel the pain of losing a daughter again. I COULDN'T BEAR TO LIVE THIS HELL AGAIN! Perry yells, while Della hears the pain heartbreaking in his voice. She had never seen him so dejected, not even the day he lost his mother.

"Perry, what are you telling? Has something bad happen to Kaitlynn?" Asked Della, even though the little girl could be the product of Perry's indiscretion and the cause of the greatest suffering of her daughter. Della didn't want something bad to happen the little girl.

"No Della, Kaitlynn is fine. She is in Washington safe and sound next to her mother and HER FATHER," replies Perry. Della can realize, how he emphasized the fact little girl was with her father.

"Her father? By chance, did you happen to rule out the possibility that she is your daughter?"

Perry just shrugged his shoulders. "A couple months ago, Kaitlynn had her tonsils removed. Before surgery, lab work was done, including blood type. She has the negative Rh factor, which runs in Max's family, not Laura's or even mine. So, there is no doubt that Kaitlynn had inherited the Rh factor from Max. The doctor confirmed to them that there was no possibility of anyone else could be her father."

"So, why did you say about you would not bear to have something bad will happen to your other girl?" Della asks, intrigued by Perry´s words.

"Della, please... forget what I just said, it's just the alcohol making me talk nonsense." Perry replies, trying to hide his nervousness.

Perry, don't believe me so credulous, as to believe that it is alcohol, which is making you talk nonsense. You certainly said something bad happened to your other little girl. So, if you didn't mean Kaitlynn Parrish. Who is, the other little girl you mean?" Della asks, as Perry gets more nervous realizing he can't help answering. Della take a deep breath, to see Perry so nervous and confused, "Your daughter's name is ROSEMARY! Is it so hard for you to say it?" She gets up from the couch to go into the kitchen, returning several minutes later with two cups of coffee. Handing a cup to Perry, which he takes, as she sits down again. Taking a sip, he feels the hot liquid began to clear his mind.

Perry put on the cup on the coffee table, as he trying to sort all his thoughts. After clearing his mind, he put hand in the back pocket of his pants to reach his wallet taking out a small picture, watching for a moment at the image carefully before showing it to Della. She can see how a melancholic smile appears on the afflicted face of Perry.

It was a photo worn out by time, an image a little girl of about three with large eyes and who had a big smile with dimples. Nothing but the vivid image of the man in front of her. "Perry, who is this little girl?"

"She... she was... April... April Mason... my beautiful daughter." Perry replies, his voice filled of pain, as Della is in shock.

"Are you telling me, this little girl is your daughter?" Perry nods. "So, why did I never know about her?" Asked Della still shocked by the news.

"Della, I know it's a lot of information to process. But I swear! If I didn't tell you anything, it's because it's a very painful memory. A terrible memory that I preferred to keep hidden in the depths of my mind, for the sake of my emotional stability."

"Your emotional stability? You said, she WAS your daughter." Della pauses, "Perry, please, tell me, what happened with your daughter?"

"She died when she was just three years old, that picture was taken on her third birthday. So far I can't forget how happy my little princess looked that day. She was the sweetest and most beautiful baby she had ever known, until the day Rosemary was born. Then, I couldn't help but realize how much she looked like her sister. Plus, for me it was a great irony our daughter was born in April."

"Perry, why did you never tell me, that you had been married? Suddenly Della begins to assemble the puzzle. "So, that's the reason why you never wanted to marry me? Why are you still married to the mother of your other daughter?" Della asks angry and feeling mocked by Perry.

"I really never have been. Elaine, April's mother, was my first love. Our parents were very good friends and we started out in kindergarten together, from there we always spending all our free time together. That's why no one, paid much attention to us as we fell in love. Our immaturity and the effervescence our youth made us do things that we were certainly not prepared to face at our young age. Just after I turned sixteen that we find out Elaine was pregnant, she was only fifteen. Her father nearly went through the roof with anger, when he found out. He didn't want his daughter to marry at such an early age and much less she to ruin her life as a mother of a child without a father, so Elaine's parents decided the best thing for their daughter would be, to give the baby for adoption when born. My parents did not want to accept it, because they were never going to allow than no grandchild of theirs, a mistake or not, to be raised by strangers. So, when April was born, Elaine given her to my parents." Perry sighs at the memory of that day.

"Is that why you were so insistent that Rosemary be adopted by your brother and sister in law?" Della pauses, "Now I realize, you didn't do it, because you wanted your daughter close, but because your parents had done it for you before."

"Della is not what you think, the only thing. I wanted was for Rosemary to grow up with her family. My love... please, believe me. I love our daughter. Even if you think it's not like that." Perry sighs. "Now I just ask you to let me finish telling you, what I have kept inside me for so long and then you can ask me everything you want to know. I promise you that I will try to give you all the answers you need. It's okay?" Perry reaches out to give her hand a squeeze, she just nod yes. "After Elaine gave birth to and was discharged, she and her parents moved from Arizona, never to return. I never heard from her again, not even to inquire about her daughter." Perry leans against the back of the couch, he takes a breath as closing his eyes for a moment letting the air out slowly to continue. "My parents, realized that I needed to grow up and accept my responsibilities and face the outcome of my actions as an adult. So at seventeen I was the father of a beautiful little girl. Changing my life completely, I could no longer go out with my friends after school, no more football and weekend outings to the movies or to a party on Saturday night. I had to learn to balance my life, between school, studies, and my part-time job to help pay for my daughter's needs and take care of her when I was at home. Granted my mother took on a lot of responsibilities, while I was at school and at work. But I was the one who got up in the middle of the night should she wake up or I would stop doing my homework, if she needed my attention. All tiredness and exhaustion disappeared after seeing the beautiful smile of my little princess." Perry stops talking for a moment or two, as a single tear slips slowly down his cheek. "It was just after April's third birthday; this had been a winter, with no sign of the arrival of spring warmth. My little girl had been fighting a cold for several days. My mother had taken her to the hospital and one of the doctor there, prescribed medicate that would supposedly help her and make her feel better, but this was not so, because as the days went by her cough had worsened instead of better. It was spring break, so I was heading for work, I realized her cold seemed to have worsened, she was struggling to catch her breath. So, my mother sent me on my way, while telling me that I didn't have to worry about she would take care of April until I returned home. So I picked my little princess up giving her a kiss and a hug, then I sat her back on her floor blanket, with her favorites toys, my beautiful little girl smiled me when I promised I would return later to play with her. She gazed at me with those bright and beautiful blue eyes as her tiny hand waving me goodbye, my little girl... looked... looked so happy." Perry was silent again, the wounds of his heart and soul opened again, even though it had been many years since he had spoken to anyone regarding April.

Seeing how exhausted Perry was, because of the tense conversation they were both having and deplorable condition in which he had turned up in her apartment. Della went to get him a glass of water, she return minutes later with the water and a couple aspirins, handing him the glass and the aspirins. Perry gazed up to thank Della as he popped the pills into his mouth and he drinks the entire glass of water.

"Perry, I think we should leave the rest of this conversation for later in the morning. You are extremely tired, drank way too much alcohol and you need clearly need rest and go to sleep." Della smiled slightly. "I will give you a few minutes, then I will call you a taxi to take you home." Perry shakes his head no, he needed to finish telling her everything that burned in his chest and that he had kept in his heart for too long, but never had the enough courage to do it. He knew if he stopped now, he may never be able tell to Della the rest of the story.

"NO, DELLA!" He shouts, realizing what he has done he apologizes quickly to her. "Della, I'm so sorry, please let me finish telling you everything. Because, I know if I don't it now, I might not have the enough courage to tell you later." Perry looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Alright, I'm not sure I want to wait." Della sits down.

Perry took a deep breath, to sort out the rest of his thoughts. "That afternoon, I couldn't keep my promise to return home early. My boss requested that I stay a bit longer to finish the end of the month inventory. It had been snowing lightly during most of the day, just as I was about and ready to leave, the snow came down even harder,, preventing I could go home. While I waited for the storm to subside, I received an emergency call from my mother. She and April were home alone, as my father and brother hadn't returned from Phoenix due to the storm. April's cough had gotten worse, her temperature was high and hadn't gone down at all. Without my father there, there was no car available. My mom had called the doctor, but the storm was keeping him from coming to the house." Perry stops talking for a moment as trying to find his voice again. Della takes his hand in hers, to give him the strength and courage needed to continue, seeing as tears begin to form on his lower eye lids. "My precious little girl... MY APRIL... Couldn't took her struggle anymore and my little princess... died... in my mother's arms and I... HER FATHER, couldn't be with her. My little girl! How scared she must have been, while her father was not there to take care and protect her." Pain and emotions begins to take over Perry, as his tears to flow down his cheeks without any intention to stopping.

It was a short time later, when Perry's tears had dried completely and the alcohol, along with his physical and mental exhaustion hit him, he fell asleep on her couch. Della couldn't help her heart from squeezing to see him so vulnerable. She couldn't believe he hadn't told her about April for so long, even after they had their daughter. She gently gotten his shoes off, to avoid waking him up, then covering him with a blanket and before going to sleep she picked up the coffee cups from the table, to place them in the sink. The next morning, Perry acted as if the last night had never happened and that they never had a long and emotional conversation. Della wasn't sure, if he did not remember anything he had said her or perhaps he chose to pretend. Although Della could now understand that Perry was tormented by his personal tragedy. She couldn´t forget and forgive to way she had behaved with her daughter, as her child shouldn't have suffered for what had happened many years earlier. Perry's sad past was the fundamental factor for her to do the decision to get away from him, definitely when he left for San Francisco. So, he could deal with the memory of his deceased daughter, while she would worry about her daughter, waiting that her little dove, one day decide to come home to her.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

**Boston, 1985.**

For nearly thirteen years, Della had not seen or heard from her daughter. Sadly, she realized her girl was now nearly 30 years old and she knew nothing about her life. She prayed that her precious daughter had not had a hard life in all her years of absence. Now she was in a taxi, accompanied by Perry, her daughter's father. Both were headed for Tufts Medical Center. Della had looked towards the sky, begging her mother to be guardian angel of her girl and take care her. She hoped that when they arrived at the hospital, they would be told Rosemary wasn´t in serious or immediate danger, but the information she had received over the phone, it had not been encouraging. During the entire flight from Los Angeles to Boston and the taxi ride to Tufts, they had barely spoken. Although when they first met again, they hugged without uttering words. Della cried into his chest as he hugged her, whispering into her ear to please forgive him for being the most selfish and cruel man on earth. He was feeling sorry for hurting and treating them the way he had. He wanted so much to apologize to both Della and their daughter, as he couldn't bear the pain of losing either of his girls again.

Once the taxi stopped in front of the main entrance of Tufts Medical Center, Perry and Della out of the car to quickly enter heading for the reception desk. As they approached in find out of information about their daughter, Della began to feel her heart pounding louder and louder, fear and anguish had made her chest contract to the point that it was very difficult for her to breathe. They spoke to one of the receptionists, after checking the patient admissions to ER, the young woman could not find any information about Rosemary Mason. But if there was a note regarding two patients that had been involved in an accident on the Boston exit road. Della and Perry were given directions to the ER, where they could inquire to one of the nurses about the patients and hopefully they could able to obtain more information.

Entering the emergency room, Della and Perry pausing at the admitting desk for a moment, looking around, they managed to see two people sitting in the waiting area. One of them was a young man looking about thirty and the other one was a young girl perhaps eleven or twelve with a pair crutches at her side and her right leg in a cast. At a glance it could see multiple scratches on her face and a bandage that covered on her forehead. After the young man noticed of the older couple that just entered, he stood, whispering something to the young girl to then approach them. While he approached, Della realized he looked very familiar.

"Mr. Mason, Miss Street, I'm Detective Albert Jackson, Boston PD." He smile, while he extend his hand to shake Perry's. "I was the one who asked that Miss Street be called to inform her about the accident, as inside the purse of one of the passengers, we find a sticky note stuck on a manila envelope Miss Street's phone number and address in it."

"Albert Jackson?" Della smile, while trying to remember, where or when? She had met this young man.

He nods, "Yes ma'am! But maybe you no remember me, as when we have met, I was only about ten years old at the time."

Della smiled as the memory returned to her mind. "Ahh, of course! You are the youngest son of Robert Jackson, who was one of our main assistance, aren't you?"

"That's right! My father never forgot the two of you. He always said Mr. Mason was the best employer he ever had, who was a gentleman, always respectful and kind to all of his employees. He claimed to learn a lot from both of you and he never got tired of saying that you were the kindest lady he had met and I can certainly give credit to that. I can remember as he taking me to the office for the first time, you and Miss Lade were very kind with me, making me feel welcome and special. In that occasion, Miss Gertie would gave me a big smile and offered me some her chocolates and cookies from her own supply. My dad told me she had to like me very much, as she didn't make that offer to just anyone." Albert smiles.

Della gave him a nod, "that is true! Her chocolates were very precious to her, she only shared them with very special people." She smiles, "I remember just how well behaved, polite and kind child. Your Dad was very proud of you!"

"Thank you, ma'am! That is why when I recognized the name on the note that we found in Miss Valdes' purse. I asked the office to notify you immediately."

"Valdes?" Perry asked intrigued, not recognizing the name, but he also didn't want to push much the issue, so not to upset Della any more than she already was.

"Yes sir, her name is Maria Valdes."

"Albert, I'm sorry, but I don't understand why this woman would have my name, address and phone number in Los Angeles. Neither can I recognize the name. The officer that called my house, clearly stated that the person who had been in an accident was Rosemary Mason. She is Mr. Mason's niece." For the moment Della felt the need to say Rosemary was Perry's niece and not their daughter, to avoid any awkward questions. She was bewildered and could not understand what was happening and she wouldn´t have minded a trip in vain to Boston, as long as this whole incident was just a terrible mistake and that their daughter was safe and sound somewhere else. Any place but here and involved in a horrible car accident.

"Miss Street, Mr. Mason, I apologize for the confusion. It's my fault, for not asking the officer who made the call to explain you this situation in the best possible way." Albert pauses, "upon my arrival at headquarters I was informed that they had not been able to contact Miss Street, so I decided to do a bit more research about the relationship was between the two of you. It was at that moment, I found that Mrs. Valdes birth name was Rosemary Mason. But it is obvious that the officer in charge of calling you, forgot or chose that it was not important to tell you that Maria Valdes and Rosemary Mason are the same person. Ma´am, I really feel very ashamed for that."

"Mr. Jackson, could you tell me how my niece ended up calling herself Maria Valdes?" Perry asks.

"Of course sir, I also felt a little curious, so I investigated to Miss Valdes a bit more, finding out that your niece has married and after her divorce decided to keep using her arrived married name." Albert replied.

"My niece married and divorced?" Perry asked, not sure he heard what young man was just said to them.

"From what I managed to find out, it seems Rosemary got married very young, just after turning 18, but the marriage only lasted about two years."

"Rosemary, married at 18 and divorced two years later?" Della whispers feeling suddenly sad, upon learning that her precious daughter had gone through a marriage and a divorce at such a young age. "Albert at the reception, they informed us that there were two women involved in the accident. Who was the other passenger in the car? Is some friend of my daughter? Is she fine? Maybe we can talk to her." Della looks at him, not realizing her little slip.

Albert noticed Della's slip, choosing to ignore what he just heard, as he was not who, to judge or ask her.

"Yes, ma'am, you can, she is right over here. She was banged up a bit. But, I should tell you, she is not a friend, she is... is..." He pauses and after releasing a sigh, continues, "I think, it would be better if you two see it for yourself, please, follow me."

They walked into the waiting area, where minutes earlier, Albert had been sitting with the young girl. As they got closer, they could see the girl´s face better Della realize the beautiful blue eyes looking up at them. Those same eyes that she had fallen in love with many decades ago. Beautiful red curls that cascaded, girl´s complexion was slightly darker which helped to further highlight the cobalt blue of her eyes. At that moment, Della's mind went back to the day they had gone to Phoenix by another car accident had taken Rosemary's adoptive parents. This little girl reminded her so much of her daughter, it was at that moment the realization hit her. "OH MY GOD!" Her hand flew to her mouth, not saying anymore, feeling Perry's reassuring hand on the middle of her back.

Stopping in front of the young girl, "Mr. Mason, Miss Street, this is Paloma Valdes... daughter of Maria Valdes or as you know her, Rosemary Mason."


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Five**

**Author's notes (courtesy of tegland2): Over the years Boston, combined several of its hospitals changing the names of some, as well. The location/area of now Tufts Medical Center was known as New England Medical Center. Not sure when the change occurred. If it was after the time frame of this story, but the choice is made not to change the name in favor of continuity of it.**

**Plus, I wishing everyone positive vibes, hoping that you remain safe and sound in these difficult times that we have to live.**

**Veronica.**

_**Boston, Tufts Medical Center, 1985.**_

Della had been stupefied, unable to process what her eyes were seeing. HER GRANDDAUGHTER, her daughter's daughter was in front of them. The joy, amazement and sadness were mixed in a single feeling. She could only thank heaven for the opportunity to meet her new girl. But sadness began to overwhelm her again, when it hit her, the real reason that had brought her and Perry to Boston. Her daughter, her little dove was currently in one of the rooms behind the front desks of the emergency room, fighting for her own life and it looked like her girl was losing the fight. At least that is what she and Perry had managed to understand upon their arrival.

Della's sadness was beginning to transform to shame and anger with herself, when she started to realize Rosemary had more valor and courage than her, to face motherhood. Her daughter had been responsible enough to accept the challenge raising her child alone. Unlike herself, who had given her baby up for adoption, assuming the child would be better in with two parents and away from her. Seeing Paloma more clearly, Della realized the girl must be 11 or 12 about the same age Rosemary had been, when her adopted parents died. She remembered it so clearly as if that day had been yesterday. After his brothers and wife accident, Perry and she went to Phoenix to pick up Rosemary and go back to Los Angeles together. Della realized Rosemary must have been around 19 when she gave birth to Paloma, increasing her own guilty feeling even more, realizing that she hadn't been there for her daughter, in that very special time of every woman, in which she is about to become mother, reminding herself giving birth to Rosemary. How much she would have given to be with her little dove the day she gave birth, to be able to hold her hand to tell her that everything would be fine. That her pain and suffering would be completely forgotten the instant she see and hold her baby in her arms for the first time.

Like Della, Perry was caught up in his own thoughts, the simple fact of meeting his granddaughter made the guilt increase even more. He would never forgive himself for not facing his own demons as he found out about Della's pregnancy. He realized that his fear of giving love to another child of his own and be able to lose him tormented him, to the point that he had found it easier, close the heart to his new daughter. Disguising his fears behind the façade of disinterested and selfishness. All his bad attitude had turned the lives of the three of them into absolute hell. Seeing his granddaughter so fragile and scared, gave him the conviction he would not let his fears rule him again. He was determined to welcome Paloma, with open arms, giving her all his love and protection that same love and protection he was never able, to give to her mother. Perry had no intention of hiding under the pretext what other people would think. Because this time, he would do the right thing, wouldn't mind shouting from the rooftops this beautiful girl was his granddaughter, his and Della Street. Their daughter´s child, THEIR DAUGHTER, the product of their great love. He was determined to do whatever it took to have the doctors save his daughter's life. He was not going to allow death to take his another girl. He would fight tooth and nail if necessary, to keep Rosemary safe and sound. He was not going to let this little lady suffer the same fate that her mother and grandmother had suffered, because of him. She would enjoy the happiness of having the family she deserved, even if this costs his own life and fortune to make it happen. Because, his Rosemary had to live! Furthermore, he needed to kneel before her to apologize, for his cruel treatment of her and the way of life that her fears forced her to live.

Jackson had knelt down beside Paloma's chair, interrupting Della and Perry's thoughts, "Paloma, they are…" He is interrupted by the young girl.

"I know who they are. They are Grandpa Perry and Grandma Della!" Paloma replies without hesitation, leaving Perry and Della surprised that their granddaughter knew who they were.

Paloma, getting up from her chair, she moves to wrap her arms around her grandmother's waist, crying inconsolably. Della leans enough to hug her granddaughter rubbing her back, trying to calm her down, whispering her, "My little one, please try not to cry. I promise you everything will be fine." Glancing over at Perry and trying of controlling her own tears. "My treasure, your grandfather and I are here to take care of you and your mom. Isn't that right?" Looking at him for an answer.

"Of course, we will." Perry answers without hesitation, attempting to give both of them a reassuring smile. "I promise my little lady, your grandfather will be here to take care of the three most important women in his life. Della my love, I promise you! That I won't fail you this time." Perry extends his hand to Della, placing it over the top of hers, as she continues to hold onto their granddaughter tightly.

Albert, who was feeling like a complete intruder, cleared his throat gaining their attention, realizing it was time to retire, so the new family could speak calmly and quietly without the presence of strangers around them. "Excuse me, Mr. Mason, Miss Street," They both look at Albert, near them. "I just wanted you to know I will be leaving now; as I have to go back to work. I stayed to ensure Paloma was safe, until your arrival. How finally you three are together, there is nothing more I can do here." He hands Perry his card. "Sir, if there is anything you need or that I can do for you, please don't hesitate to call me. I'm here to serve you and hope that your daughter recovers soon." Albert smiles, shaking hands with Perry, who had tucked the card into his jacket pocket.

Della and Perry both thank Albert for his time and help. Then he turns to leave, stopping a brief moment at the waiting ER room entrance, to glance once last time at this new family and then depart. Della raised an eyebrow at Perry as the young detective left, while he could only shrug his shoulders with no answer.

"Granny, is my Mom, going to be alright?" Paloma asks looking up, as new tears begin to form in her eyes.

Della felt her heart break seeing her granddaughter in such a vulnerable state. She still wasn't sure how to answer this question, if she herself wondered, what would happen if her daughter didn't survive? How would she manage to get on with her live, if her little dove didn't? "My little one, you don't have to worry," she shows a reassuring smile to the girl. "I know It will take some time, but you mother will be well soon and all this will be a bad dream that lost in our memory as a distant memory."

"Alright, Missy! We better sit down, while we wait for some news about your Mom." Perry smiles at his granddaughter. "Plus, my young lady, you can't stand long without support with that cast on your leg." He takes her by the arm, leading her towards where she was sitting, a few minutes ago. She hops, taking both Perry's arms as she sits down on the chair and letting go. Perry and Della sit on opposite sides of their granddaughter.

"Paloma, my girl, how did you know who we were, if you've never seen us before?" Della asks. She was curious to know how her granddaughter knew who they were.

"Well, it was just after I turned nine, when I asked my Mom about her parents and why they weren't with us. Plus I was curious to know, why there wasn't any picture of they two in the house. So she told me, that she was raised by adoptive parents, but they died in a car accident, when she was eleven and that after their funeral, she moved to live with her biological parents to LA. She also told me that they were not with us, due to certain circumstances that I was still too young to understand. But she did her best to assure me, that if they knew about me, would love me very much." Paloma begins to sob. "A couple months ago, my mom started not feeling well and having severe and excruciating headaches, causing her to pass out several times while at work. She went to the hospital, where the doctors ran several tests on her. About a month ago, she showed me one of her old law magazines, where there were two pictures of you two, one of them was very old and the other was a little bit more recent. It was an article about a prestigious lawyer Perry Mason leaving his legal practice in Los Angeles, to become an Appellate Judge in San Francisco, while his faithful secretary of more than twenty-five years, Miss Della Street would not be accompanying him on this new adventure."

"Paloma, you mentioned that your mother had been having severe headaches, causing her to pass out several times. Do you know, if the doctors she saw, have any idea of what is causing these headaches?" Della asks scared to recognize these symptoms, as she remembered many decades ago that her own mother had suffered these same headaches, when she had been the same age as her granddaughter was now. The simple thought that her daughter, like her mother, had a brain tumor, made her shake. Because, if her daughter managed to survive her accident, perhaps she would not survive her illness and at the end of it all Della would end up lost her little dove forever.

The girl shook her head, "I only know that the doctors did many tests. I know my mom got the results the same day she showed me the magazine and told me about the two of you. She just told me that the man in the picture was her father and his secretary, her mom. She told me too that you were more than just a lawyer, that the two of you got involved with your cases outside of the office, which was often dangerous and very demanding long hours. So, knowing that they couldn't take care of her properly, it was arranged to have her father's brother and sister in law raise her. After they had died in the car accident, you two came to get her, but as they still could not keep her by her side, was admitted her to a girl's boarding school. But actually this never turned out to be a problem for her, as you two were able to go to visit her every weekend to go for walks and spend time together, that she loved them very much and for this very reason, I would have to love and respect you too." Paloma pauses to let out a long breath. "It was then she told me that we were heading for Los Angeles to look for Grandma Della, in hopes that you would take care of me, while she was admitted to the hospital. She knew it would be awhile before, she could take care of me by herself. She told me, wanted her mom to take care of me. We were getting ready to leave for Los Angeles when we had the accident." She reaches for the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the tears from her eyes hearing a sniffle, Perry took his handkerchief from his pocket to handing it to her granddaughter.

Della and Perry were both very surprised by their granddaughter's words. They felt ashamed at the great their daughter's nobility, even though they hadn't been the parents she deserved. She was such a noble person that she was not able to harbor any kind of grudge in her heart, much less to poison her daughter against them. Despite growing up practically alone, Rosemary had grown into a better person than they ever were.

"My little Lady, has your Dad been notified about your accident?" asks Perry.

Paloma's face changed into a mixture of emotions sadness and nervousness suddenly overwhelmed her. "Please, Paloma, tell us what is wrong?" Della asks worried seeing her granddaughter's strange reaction to her grandfather's question.

"My Dad is not here in United States, he lives in London and doesn't know that I exist. My parents were getting divorced when my mom found out she was having me. They were young when they got married, he is a good person and loved her very much. If he had known about me, he would have stayed and not have completed his medical training to become the doctor who always dreamed to be. So she decided not to say anything to set him free and take care me of alone. After their divorce, they never saw or spoke to each other again."

"So, your Mom raised you alone?"

"Yes, she did, she studied in college and worked hard to give me, everything I needed. She got a scholarship to Harvard University and Law School, becoming a lawyer, just like you." Paloma glace her grandfather while she give him a slight smile.

"But, how did your mom manage to attend classes, while worked and take care of you?" Della asked softly, she felt very sad thinking about all the sacrifices her daughter had to make, to try to give her daughter a good life.

"The owner of the house where we live, is a older woman who always behaved kindly towards us. Mom met her, when she and my dad first came to Boston. One afternoon after her work, she entered the restaurant where my mom worked, the two began to speak and from that moment they became good friends. So when she and Dad split, the lady offered us to live in her house, so my mom could work and study, as she taking care of me." Paloma sighed as she remained silent for a moment. "She has no children of her own and I know she is fond of us. I love her like a grandmother and my mother considers her like a mother."

"PALOMA!" A voice is heard breaking the quiet the small waiting room.

Looking towards the door Paloma smiles, "Grandma Elaine!"

Perry and Della's attention went immediately to the door, to see the person their granddaughter was calling Grandma. The woman, appeared to be age as Perry. Suddenly, the expression on Perry's face changed from curious to one of surprise, as he stood up.

"Well.. well.. who do we have here, nothing more and nothing less than the prestigious Mr. Mason." An ironic smile appears on the woman's face. "Perry, what a surprise to meet you again, after all these years."

"Elaine... What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Six**

**_Boston, Tufts Medical Center, 1985._**

Perry found it difficult to believe, who in front of him, was Elaine White. The only person whom he would never again have wanted to see in his life. Now she here stood! His first love, the mother of his little princess. This woman who as a teenager, gave birth to their daughter and after giving the baby to him, moved away from Phoenix with her parents, never to return. Perry couldn't help but wonder, why she was here. But above all he wanted to know the reason, why Paloma had called her, grandmother?

"Elaine..." He pauses, "what are you doing here?" Asked Perry still surprised by her presence and no understanding reason that she is there. "I never imagined we would ever see each other again. It's been…"

"Little over forty years." She ended his sentence. "Until about twelve years ago, I also imagined the same thing, that our lives would never cross paths again. Plus, I had found out that the only tie, that bound us together, no longer existed." A lost tear rolled down her cheek. "Granted! It wasn't difficult to keep up with your career, as you become one of the most prestigious lawyers in the country, a true legend." She smiles.

"Perry! Della's puzzled voice is heard, as she watched his interaction with the woman, was approaching the two of them.

Perry sees her approaching, "Della..." Clearing his throat, "this is Elaine White."

"Elaine?" She asks, looking at Perry, as she had recognized the name.

Perry shrugs his shoulders, "Yes, Della, she is April's mother."

"Why is your daughter's mother here?"

"I see Miss Street are aware of our history together." Elaine says, can't stop the sarcasm from escaping her voice.

"So aware that I know how you abandoned your daughter at birth."

"Miss Street, if I were you, I would put that superiority tone away, as you are just as equal as or worse than me. Because as I understand it, you practically did the same with your own daughter." Replies Elaine, leaving both Perry and Della bewildered and wondering how she knew their secret. "Please..." She rolls her eyes. "I know very well that Maria is your daughter."

"How?" Perry asks.

"How do I know your secret? This isn't the place or time to tell how. But you should remember that your sister in law Evelyn and I were best friends. I was the one who introduced her to Joseph." Pausing she takes a deep breath, "but for the moment, I just want to make sure of Maria's condition and to hug my granddaughter. I want to make sure she is alright as well."

"Your granddaughter?" Della asks with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes, my granddaughter! Maybe not biologically, but yes my granddaughter. Plus, I am very sure I can afford to call her that, as I have helped raise her, since the early days her life." An evil smile appears and quickly disappears from Elaine's face.

"Early days?" Perry asked, "Elaine, would you please explain how it is possible that you have ended up taking care of my granddaughter?"

"Perry, it is a world smaller than it seems, as you never can be sure who may appear at your door. As I said before, all of that will just have to wait, until I see Paloma and you tell me, how my other girl is doing?"

"Her Paloma and her other girl?" Della mutters, just loud enough for Perry to hear, which causes him to rest his hand on her arm. He knew she didn't like the way Elaine had referred to her daughter and granddaughter.

"Grandma Elaine, you came!" Paloma appears beside Della, on her crutches looking at the older woman with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I had to come!" Reaching to touch Paloma's shoulder briefly. "My little one, why would you think, I wouldn't come? As soon as I heard about the accident, I found my car keys and headed here, as quickly as possible. I knew I couldn't be calm, until I knew how both my girls actually were?" Elaine says, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Granny!" Paloma said as she started to cry, "Please, find a doctor and ask how Mom is doing. I know they will tell you, as you're her medical contact. Please... Granny Elaine, do it."

"My girl, don't worry. I will go look for a doctor, right now and find out any information that I can about your mother. But you need to calm down, you don't want her to see how scared you are. You need to put a smile on that beautiful little face, so your mom knows, how brave her Palomita is."

"Her Palomita?" Della asks, a bit puzzled with the nickname.

"Yes, Palomita, it is the diminutive of Paloma in Spanish, which in English, Paloma means Dove. So, her nickname would be Little Dove." Elaine replies.

"Your Mom..." Della's heart begins to squeeze. "She named you... Dove, in Spanish?" She looks sadly at the young girl at her side, as her eyes start to fill with tears.

Paloma nods, "she told me the reason for the name she gave me, was because you, always used to call her. My little dove! Plus, my middle name is Isabel, called me that after your mom, which means Elizabeth."

"She named you Isabel for my mother? Oh, my sweet, sweet girl!" Says Della, "Perry I don't deserve this.' She leans against him; he wraps both his arms around her.

"Della, my love, you deserve this and much more. I can assure you that you were always to be a good mother, just thinking about Rosemary's wellbeing and she knows it very well, for this same reason she named her daughter as it did." Perry kisses her forehead. "If there is a person who does not deserve forgiveness, is me! Because, if I hadn't behaved so cruelly with her and with you, now we would be a true family. So, now we would be enjoying our daughter and granddaughter, not here praying that nothing more happens to our daughter."

At the admittance desk someone is heard asking about the family of Maria Valdes. Della turns her attention briefly to Paloma, indicating for her to sit back down. Which the girl does, as Della, Perry and Elaine move closer to the doctor making the inquiry.

"Excuse me, Doctor, we are the parents of Mrs. Valdes. I am Perry Mason and this is her mother Della Street."

"Oh, I see," replies the doctor, appearing to be a bit nervous. "Mr. Mason, Mrs. Street, it is a pleasure, I am the senior ER doctor Samuel Anderson. But I regret to inform you, that I can't release to you any information about Mrs. Valdes, as neither of you are listed in the patient's medical records." He shrugs his shoulders, with a slight smile. "I'm truly sorry."

Elaine stepped forward to intervene. "Doctor Anderson, I am Elaine White, Mrs. Valdes' medical contact. I can assure you they are Marie's parents; I will see they are added to the records. But for the moment, please share all information with them. I will abide by any decision they make regarding their daughter's treatment." She replies, "Perry! Now, you and Miss Street, have your conversation with the doctor, while I will take care of Paloma. My little one is already scared enough to being left alone."

"Elaine, thank you!" Perry says. She raises a hand to indicate it was not an issue, she turn around, to walk back to where Paloma was waiting.

"Well, please follow me." Doctor leads them into a small office behind the desk. He clears throat before speaking, "Now I will proceed to tell you both, what has happened so far to Mrs. Valdes." Looking at them with concern. "It has taken several hours to stabilize her, we almost lost her twice and were lucky to be able to resuscitate her." Della let out the breath she was holding, over what had happened to her daughter so far. "She had lost a lot of blood, due to internal bleeding, which we have managed to get under control. We did have to remove her spleen, which has helped and she is now stable in a recovery room, next to the ICU."

"Now, is she stable?" Della asked, not missing a word.

"At the moment yes, but unfortunately Mrs. Valdés have one more serious complication. In the process of the accident, she received more than one blow to the head, one very severe. We ran a series of x-rays and compared these finds to all of her medical records, which arrived just a short time ago." Doctor Anderson leans against the wall, indicating for both Della and Perry to sit down, which they do. "I could see in Mrs. Valdez's records that you both came from Los Angeles."

"Doctor, what has where we came from have to do with what is wrong with our daughter?" Perry asks.

"Mister Mason, Miss Street! Apparently your daughter was aware of her situation and made plans to go to Los Angeles for medical treatment." He takes a deep breath, "we found that she is in need of high-risk surgery and has chosen to do it out there."

"High risk surgery?" Della's voice trembles, fearing that the medical history of her mother had caught up with her daughter.

"As her parents, I am very sorry to inform you that your daughter has a brain tumor and reportedly appears to be malignant. Her records indicate that she requested to be transferred to a Los Angeles hospital, to undergo surgery in a couple of weeks. But due to the strong blow to her skull area, the tumor has become inflamed, causing more pressure in a very dangerous area. We would have to operate on her immediately, but because of the other surgery, the loss of blood has only added more complications. We need to keep her stabilized, another blood transfusion and then we can do the surgery here. This accident has shortened the chances of success. We have called her local doctor and the doctor from Los Angeles, who should be here within a couple of hours. I want to give your daughter at least 48 hours of recovery time, thus reducing the risk time, plus talk to both doctors. I will inform you when they have arrived." He pushes himself from the wall, "I will let you know when we move her to ICU, but you can see her for a few minutes and only one at a time."

"Doctor, please tell me the truth, you do believe that our daughter will survive?" Perry asks.

"Mr. Mason, Mrs. Street." He pauses, "for what it's worth... I would seriously consider prayer."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Boston, Tufts Medical Center, 1985.**_

A little over an hour had passed when the hospital administrative staff completed all necessary paperwork for the transfer of Rosemary to intensive care unit. It didn't take long for a kind nurse approached Della and Perry informing them could already see their daughter. Hearing the news Paloma had vehemently insisted that she goes with them to see her Mom. Her grandparents tried to explain to her that it was not the right time to see her. Due she had just come out of a delicate surgical intervention and was surely still asleep. They wanted to see Rosemary first, to make sure, if it was convenient or not for Paloma to see her there. Given that, Della's main concern, it was the impact would have on her seeing her mother connected to all those machines. Because this would certainly be an image that the girl would hardly forget. Besides the fact Della wanted her granddaughter to have the minimum knowledge of what was happening with Rosemary.

Several arguments and unsuccessful attempts to explain to her, why it was inappropriate to see her mother in the ICU. Della finally managed to get her granddaughter to accept, but this did not prevent Paloma from showing a big pout to her grandmother. This gesture made Della smile realizing that her granddaughter just like her grandfather, didn´t like not being able get away with anything. She wondered, if perhaps, Paloma had inherited the Mason temperament.

Elaine offered to stay with Paloma while Perry and Della were heading to ICU. Laying his hand lovingly on Della's lower back, Perry guide her towards the elevators.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

After step off the elevator and as they got closer to ICU, Perry began to feel Della's body tense more and more. Reaching nurses' station, they found to one of the nurses, who was waiting them to indicate Rosemary's room and inform them each one could only see her, for five minutes.

Della was the first to step into in room. The antiseptic smell next to the loud beep of the machines, made her feel sick. Slowly, she stepped towards the bed, stopping abruptly when she saw her daughter lying there. Her poor girl! She looked so fragile and defenseless, with those needles invading her body and connected to all those machines and tubes what helped her stay alive. No knowing that she, her mother, was there! Deep pain began to tighten her chest as helplessness washed over her, realizing that there was nothing she could do for her daughter, except beg to Heaven and her own mother not to take her from her. What she would have given in that moment to switch places with her little dove. Her Rosemary! It was no longer the sweet girl that she and Perry use to visit in Phoenix nor the teenager, who walked out of their lives twelve years ago. Now lying in front of her was a full-grown beautiful woman was carrying her own story, with a young daughter. Reaching to remove rebellious curl cover her face, Della cradled her cheek in her hand to gently caress it with her thumb.

"My little dove..." Della takes a deep breath, in a failed attempt to control her emotions. "My girl, Mom is here with you! Girl, didn't you realize how much your mom needed and missed you? After you walked away from my life just being a teenager. Now, when I finally find you! I come to find out that my sweet girl has turn into a woman." Della smiles sadly, "I know you're also a mom of a beautiful girl, with your same red curls and her grandfather's cobalt blue eyes. Granted, I know it will sound partial, what I'm going to say. But there is no one more beautiful in this world than my granddaughter except perhaps her beautiful mother. I have no doubt that if my dear Paul had meet her, Paloma would immediately have become her new beautiful." Della leans across the railing to whisper into Rosemary's ear, "My girl, I have to confess a secret to you. Paloma has her grandfather wrapped around her little finger."

For a short time, Della remains silent just listening the loud intermittent sound, of the machines that help keep her daughter alive. After taking a deep breath to try not to break, talking again.

"My girl... your Dad... Perry is here with me and him really sorry. He feels very ashamed and guilty for everything that happened to you. You may not want to hear or believe this, but he does love you, very much. This same love and the fear of feeling it, made him behave like this irrational way with you. I know it sounds absurd, but it is like this. Rosemary... your Dad... had to face a hard blow while still he was very young, causing him a deep wound it never held, making him, an unhappy being." Della let out a slight sigh, "My child... this is related in some way to Elaine White, she is here, and she stayed with Paloma, while we are with you. But this is a story that will have to wait. I want to thank you for telling your daughter about us and teaching to love us. I'm not sure, if we're deserving of it, but thank you. Rosemary, my time is about to end and I know your Dad would like a few minutes with you." Della stretches out her hand to touch her daughter's arm. "My girl, I promise to take care of my granddaughter, while you're here." Sighing, she wipes a stray tear away. "Please... my baby... please, heal soon, your Paloma needs you. My poor girl, is so scared, she just wants to see that her mom, is going to be alright. I also need those two emeralds staring at me again, like they did the first time, that I held you in my arms." Della leans over to kiss her, wiping away another stray tear as she turns leaving the room.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Leaving the intensive care room, Della found Perry standing there waiting for her. Realizing her, he walked within her reach to quickly draw her to his side into hug and pressing her gently to his chest. Perry could felt Della's trembling body against his, letting his hands run across her back in soothing circles, as kissing sweetly her soft unruly curls, she burst into tears. After a moment, she lift her head to look at him, trying to speak, all that emerged was a choked sob. At that moment, he knew that no words of consolation would stop her tears or soothe pain felt for her daughter. Realizing that the silence, it would be the only consolation for both of them. Once he was sure Della was reassured for the moment, he let her go, turning his attention to the closed door. Stepped to it pushing it open, sighing loudly, as he steps into the room.

At the exact moment that the door closed, fear began to take over Perry. Taking several steps towards the bed, he could see at his daughter, attached to all those machines and tube. Coming back to his mind to one of the worst moments of his life, several decades ago. The day that a heavy snow storm had kept him from getting home and when he finally did. It was to find his mother crying, who did not stopping repeat him she was so sorry, that his April, was already one more angel in heaven. Leaving his world frozen in time and such great pain, taking over him, being able to feel his chest about to explode. Perry, did not remember how he left the house, he only knew he started to run aimlessly, cursing and shouting at the heaven. Vowing himself he would never father a child again, because he did not deserve the happiness of being a father again and much less be called that. How could he deserve that bliss again? If she had not been able to care for and protect her little princess, when she needed him most.

The sudden sound of the Holter Monitor, measuring Rosemary's heartbeat, brought him back from his memories to the present. Realizing that his April was not there, but her sister was. This sound indicated his daughter was alive and needed her dad. Vowing, he will never fail her again, as he had since the day she was born.

"Rosemary... my daughter..." He stops embarrassed at the realization that he had never shown any sign of affection towards her. It always turned out, easier him, to think of her as her niece and now, he wasn't sure what to call her. He knew he couldn't refer to her as his princess, either, as he was never for his daughter. The knight in shining armor, who had obligation to protect her, from any obstacle or suffering in her life. Instead he preferred to give up that wonderful chance of being his father, to just become the evil ogre, who made her suffer."

Moving closer to the bed, Perry places his arms on the railing to rest on it. Inhaling deeply as he sees his daughter so helpless. This only increased his guilt and remorse. Cursing himself, for being the sole cause of all her suffering and unhappiness.

"I'm sorry... my girl... I'm truly sorry. I'm certainly, not deserving to be calling you, MY DAUGHTER... as I was the one person, who turned your life into hell. I was the one who gave your mother no choice but to give up on you, to be adopted by my family. I was cruel separating you from her, all because of my absurd fear of suffering again. I never realized that it wasn't just me who was hurting, but you and Della too. Della…your mother... you will never know, how much she has suffered all these years, not knowing about you." He sighs, "I can only hope that someday, she may forgive me for all the damage I have caused to both of you, but now I also know, I will never be able to forgive myself. My wounded little bird, please my child, you need to heal, so that on my knees, I can ask you to forgive me and thus try to correct all the mistakes I made with you. I know this will never erase all the years of suffering, but please fight for your life and allow this old man to somehow make for up of the damage he has done to you." Perry smiles, "I'm sure your mother, has already told you, but I'll still tell you, your daughter, my granddaughter! She is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen, just as beautiful as her mother, grandmother and Aunt April. Rosemary, you need to know the three of you are the most important people in my life and I will protect your daughter, all the time it will takes you, to recover. I promise that if it depends on me, she will only receive all the protection and love a grandfather can give it. Birdy, please show me a bit of that stubbornness your mother claims you got from me and hold on to life please. I need to have you back in my life, this time forever."

Leaving her daughter's room and just like him had done moments earlier. Perry found Della waiting for him, leaning against corridor´s the wall and extending her hand to him. Taking the offered hand, he pulled her, into his arms. She could feel his tears wet her hair, while he leaning tightly her against his chest. They both stood there, in a comforting silence, as the only thing they needed was the strength that they gave each other. They did not know how long they stayed like this, before turning and stepping hugging heading to the elevator.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Getting off the elevator they headed towards to the waiting room, stepping inside, Della could see that Paloma was asleep her head on Elaine's shoulder. Seeing the scene, a pang of jealousy began to invade her, letting out a loud sigh. Although Della knew she had no right to feel this way, she couldn't help it, as it hurt her heart a lot to see that someone else was the recipient of her granddaughter's affection.

She sat next to Paloma, to try to wake her up, gently rubbing her arm. "My treasure, please wake up, it's time to go."

Paloma slowly opens her big blue eyes, rubbing them briefly, she start to see disoriented around her, shaking her head. "NO, no! I don't want to go. I want to stay here with my Mom."

"My little lady, your grandmother already explained the reason, why you can't see your mom." Replies Perry, in an attempt to make his granddaughter understand. "Right now, she is asleep, regaining strength for her next surgery, she wouldn't even know that you're there. I promise that tomorrow we will speak with one of the nurses on duty to ask, if you can visit her a moment."

"Is it a promise?" She asks her grandfather.

"Yes, it is a promise, which I plan to keep." Perry replies, while looking at Della.

"Well... considering there is nothing else to do here, I will take Paloma home to rest and early tomorrow, we can return here so that you two can be with her." Elaine smiles, while Perry and Della gaze at each other.

"Elaine, that's exactly what we want to talk to you about, as Della and I had agreed our granddaughter stay with us while Rosemary remains in the hospital. But that choice will be only Paloma's and nothing else from her." Perry says as looking at Paloma looking for an answer.

"We have reservations at The Langham, where we always stayed, when we came to Boston for work. Plus, I think she and I need to have a little chat between grandma and granddaughter." Della looks at her. "My precious girl, would you like to stay with us and so we have time to get to know us better?"

"Grandma Elaine, could I stay with them, please?"

Elaine accept, not wanting to cause any conflict at the moment. "Of course, my girl, you can stay with them as long as you want, in addition to the fact that that is what your mother wanted. But you will need some of your stuff."

"Can I stay with them as long as I want?" Paloma asked quickly.

"Of course you, my little Lady, are welcome to stay with us as long as you like." Perry responds to his granddaughter" "Elaine, I recall you mentioned you came in your own car." She nods. "Right now, there should be a car out front waiting to take us to the hotel. Once I have gotten both of them settled into the suite, I will call you and let you know that I am on my way. I think this may be a good opportunity for us to have the conversation that we have been procrastinating for more than four decades."

Elaine got up giving Paloma a kiss on the forehead, she turned and left the room.

After making sure his two girls were completely comfortable in the hotel's suite, Perry left to obtain his rental car to head him for the address Elaine had given him. He didn't take long to find the place, it was a quiet neighborhood surrounded made up of colonial style homes. After finding the right house, Perry turned into the driveway to park. Getting off his car he walked to the front door, to ring the doorbell. It didn't take long before Elaine opened the door and stepping aside, to let him in.

Elaine steps into the living room, indicating one of the couches for Perry to sit on. "Do you want something to drink?" Perry just nods, yes. She heads to her little bar to pour them both a glass of bourbon on ice. Giving him the drink, she sits down on the couch across from him.

After taking a sip of her drink, Perry gazes at her. "Well... Elaine... I'm here, but before we have the conversation we owe a long time ago. I think you should tell me first, why my daughter ended up living here in Boston with you?"


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter ****Eight**

_**Boston, Elaine's House, 1985.**_

A tense silence had filled the whole room, being Elaine who dared to break it. "Perry! Like I said you, this is a very small world and we will be surprised to see who we may meet at our doorstep."

"Elaine, I can't help agree more with you, as I certainly wasn't expecting to see you after forty years. Much less, arrive at the hospital in search of my daughter and find out I have a granddaughter as well, who calls you Grandma." Perry responds, the anger in his voice is not unnoticed by her. "Well... so, you could explain to me. How is it possible that of all the people in this world, Rosemary ended up living in Boston with you?"

She looks at him, a slight smile curling her lips, as taking a sip of her drink, before continues. "I had just left my job, to meet a friend at a small restaurant near to downtown crossing. Upon arriving I could realize that my friend was not there, so I decided to sit on one of the benches near the door and wait. After a while I could see a beautiful young woman, stepping outside the restaurant, perhaps about 17 or 18 years old. From that moment, she from caught my attention a lot. She approached me, telling me was the hostess and her name was Maria, inquiring my name and informing she would have my table ready as soon as my friend arrives. I couldn't take my eyes off her, as there was something about her that reminded me of April a lot. Granted, they were both physically different and I couldn't explain why that sweet young lady reminded me so much of her. But still, it was like seeing my April again."

Elaine hears Perry snort. "How can you tell me that Rosemary reminds you of April? If you barely saw her, for a couple of seconds before handing her over to my family. My princess was just a baby and Rosemary was nearing the end of her teens, when you first saw her." Perry shouts, letting out his anger and resentment of several decades towards her.

"Perry, stop it! Please, leave irony aside. I still don't think either you or Miss Street are in a position to judge me. Or have you forgotten? That I had just turned 16, when I gave birth to April. I was still under the custody my parents, which meant I had to obey them. If they didn't want me to keep my baby. So, tell me! What was supposed to do?" She pauses while trying not to cry, "I never have been able to forgive myself. Especially when I saw, your young daughter taking care of her daughter alone. This made me wonder if I could have done the same, defy my parents and keep my baby. Perhaps, if I had, my little girl... my April... would still be alive and by my side."

Elaine´s words hit Perry as if she had slapped him, but he preferred to ignore it. He had already lived for forty years of guilt and now it wasn't about April but Rosemary. "Elaine! Certainly, I don't know what may have happened, if you had been able to stay with April. Perhaps, we would have had no choice but to get married and I probably would not be the lawyer that I am. I'd never have met Della, nor in love with her, much less would Rosemary and Paloma have existed. So, to now think about what could have happened is absolutely absurd." He pauses. "Now all I want you to do is give me an explanation of how my daughter ended up living in this house with you."

Elaine sighs, "Well... I'll try to summarize this story for you. After the first meeting, we met several more times, as the restaurant became a regular lunch spot. We had spoken briefly each time she was attending to me. One day she commented that her husband and she had recently came here from Phoenix."

"Her husband? Until now I can't understand, why Rosemary would marry so young. Maybe... was she pregnant?" Perry asks, feeling remorse thinking that his intransigence and stupidity, led his daughter to make the same mistakes as him. So she had made this decision, due to an unwanted pregnancy. "Elaine, please tell me, who is he and how did they meet?"

Raising her hand briefly so he wouldn't continue talking, realizing there many more were questions to come. "His name is Eduardo, he is a good person. In addition to being a very attentive and educated young man, he is really a quite gentleman. It was easy to see that he was very much in love with your daughter, always worrying about her well-being. They both made a very beautiful couple."

"Eduardo? Elaine tell me, where did Rosemary meet this man?" Perry asks, "And if supposedly he was so in love with her, why did he dare to abandon my daughter and their child?"

Elaine, raised an eyebrow at Perry. "Perry don't make me laugh, certainly, you're the last person in this world, who could question that she has been abandoned. When you were the first man to fail Maria. Also, I can say in Eduardo's defense that he never abandoned them. When he and Maria were getting divorced he still loved her very much. He never found out that she was pregnant. I'm sure if he had known, he would never have divorced her and much less he have gone to London."

"EDUARDO... EDUARDO... Enough about him! So, could you keep explaining, how my daughter ended up meeting such this wonderful man?" Elaine can be heard the sarcasm and anger in his voice.

She can't help rolling her eyes, realizing that despite everything that happened between Perry and his daughter, he did not stop being a jealous and protective father. "I can't tell you anything particular, as she was very reserved about this issue, I guess it was thinking of him saddened her. What I do know is that they met when she was sixteen and he twenty. At that time he was in his second year at Harvard."

"How is it possible that she had known him since she was sixteen years old and that neither Della nor I never heard anything about him?" Perry pauses, "Plus, why do you insist on continuing to call her Maria? When my daughter´s name is Rosemary, not Maria!"

"If I call her that, it's because this is her name, Maria... Maria Valdez! Whether you like it or not. I can only say it was the name that she decided to use since she married Eduardo. Maria... it was the way as he called her and she liked it." She lets out a deep sigh. "They met over a Thanksgiving vacation, in Sacramento. She had stayed at school, while your Dear Miss Street had to return home to Chicago, because her father was very ill and you had made the choice to spend your holiday with a friends, in Washington, DC." She pauses to grab the glass from the table, taking a sip of her drink, before to continue. "Obviously neither of them found out that she and her Spanish teacher had become good friends. When she knew that Maria would spend Thanksgiving alone at the boarding school, she felt sorry for her, so she decided to invite her to spend the holidays at home with her and her son. At first she found Eduardo's presence a bit awkward due to the age difference, but by the end of the week they had become good friends. When she had to go back to boarding school, the two had promised to keep in touch and when the Christmas holidays came, they had already started dating. But I'm sure you don't even remember that occasion."

"How could I forget? Especially this holiday week... When, that time it could have been our last chance to spend Thanksgiving together as the family we never were." Perry sighs, there is great sadness on his face. "Given that following year, she walked out of our lives..." He breathes several times trying to control his emotions. "Della couldn't stay at Los Angeles, her stepmother, had call to inform her that her father was very ill and she urgently needed to come back home. She found herself caught in a dilemma no knowing how to act. On the one hand she didn't want to leave Rosemary alone at holidays, but on the other hand, her father was very ill and she needed to be with him. At first we had talked about Rosemary going to Chicago with her, but after meditating for a time, she had to accept it would not convenient to do. How could she justify that her boss's niece was there? The strong resemblance between Rosemary and Della's mother, would have raised a lot questions Della wasn't willing to respond, especially to her impertinent stepmother. Given that Della couldn't be with us, she suggesting me to pick up Rosemary from the boarding school to spend the day with her. Even knowing I would have difficulty with her request. Certainly I think, she was hoping that this could help tearing overthrow the barrier I had built between us two. But I didn't feel sure I could do it I had spent so much time avoiding being close to her that I wouldn't have known how to act. So, I opted for the easiest way out, I accepted the invitation to join my friends in Washington and I fled. Disappointing Della and Rosemary once again." Breathe heavily trying to push away the anger he were beginning to feel with himself. "Elaine, I understand all too well the reasons why Rosemary would have never mentioned Eduardo to me, but, why not Della? If the two of them, had gotten closer, to each other, ever, since Rosemary moved with us to Los Angeles. Perry had asked, this being a question more for himself, than for Elaine.

She laughs lightly, "Perry, do you really think I'm going to buy this? Please... don't think me naïve, we've known each other since kindergarten and I know you are no fool. But, what I still don't understand, why you were so indifferent and cruel to this sweet girl? Even, you didn't even realize it when she fell in love. If from what I had heard, you were always a loving and tender father with our April."

"Elaine! I don't think it's any of your business, the way I acted with regarding with my daughter. Also, how dare you to talk about my princess in front of me?" Perry pauses feeling the anger starting to build up inside him. "Enough of that! I'm still waiting for you to finish explaining to me, what else you know about Eduardo and Rosemary's life and why we never knew he existed."

"Perry, regardless of what you choose to believe or not, the only thing I want for you to remember. April's mother was me! From the day my baby was born, at no time did she turn away from my thoughts. You also asked, how I knew about you and my little girl. Well... the first thing I will say... I knew for a long time what had happen to my little girl..." A shadow of melancholy appears on Elaine's face. "It was several years later, when I returned to Phoenix, because my father had died and I was about to get married. I had told my future husband about my youthful mistake. He had accept my past and all that this entailed. He even told me if I missed my daughter and wanted to have her by my side, he would make the necessary arrangements for us to meet with you, and if we reached an agreement. My little girl could live with us once we were married. You had already moved away from Arizona to California, becoming a promising lawyer. You always appearing in the society pages and magazines, accompanied by your faithful secretary. But April was never mentioned, so I assumed you had preferred to keep, your personnel life, private and she was with your parents in Arizona. One of the first things, I did, when I got back to Phoenix, was contact Evelyn, hoping to find April through her. So, she told me what had happened to my poor little girl..." Stopping for a moment to wipe away the tears that started falling down her cheeks. "She told me, that she and Joseph had married, then she agreed to meet with me at the hotel restaurant, to would answer me any questions, I would may have as, best that she could. Explaining to me she didn't want your brother or your mother to know I was back in Phoenix or that we were meeting. I guess I didn't want them to tell you." She can't help rolling her eyes. "When she arrived at the restaurant, she was carrying her arms a beautiful baby with big green eyes and soft red curls. Based on my little experience, I could say that she would be approximately 9-10 months old. I offered my congratulations and it was there she began to tell, all the problems she faced in getting pregnant and still, none of her pregnancies had a happy ending. That the girl in her arms was not biologically hers, but was the fruit of your indiscretion with your secretary. Considering, how I felt when my parents, taken away April from me and how it ended for her. I couldn't believe your secretary allowed you to take her away from her daughter. Perry! How could you reject, wonderful second chance life gave you again?"

"I am not answering that question just now. I can only assure you that when Della gave up her daughter to my brother, it was because I practically gave her no other option. I will never be able to forgive myself, for this. Although I'm trying to do everything in my power to make up for the damage, I caused." He pauses to take the rest of his drink in one fell swoop, concentrating how liquid started burn his throat, in a vain attempt to appease his pain and regret. "Elaine, if you already knew about Rosemary's existence, means you knew who she was when you saw her at the restaurant."

Elaine, shakes her head, "No Perry! It was much later, when I found that Maria was the same baby, I had seen in Phoenix. Late one afternoon, I went to visit her to see how she was doing, taking some groceries for her. She was living, in a studio apartment one room, a kitchen against the wall and a bathroom. With her pregnancy and divorce from Eduardo, she had to make some serious adjustments. She had just ending her second trimester and was barely showing. Poor girl... she was so pale and to thin! She didn't want to admit to the fact that despite her working and her scholarship, the money was not enough. She was barely able to make expenses, let alone eat as properly as she should have been. I suggested that she try, to contact her family and although I wasn't sure what had happen between her and her parents, I knew that her mother would support her during these times." She pauses, "I don't know what happened, maybe it was her hormones, but she started crying, telling me she never go back to California, her real parents had discarded her like an old rag, when she was just a baby. When she lost her adopted parents, her true parents returned to her life, only to send her to boarding school, to barely remember she existed. That upon find out the truth many screams and hurtful words arose on both sides, culminating everything, with her walking away from their lives. So, how, they were going to want her back, especially with a baby in tow."

"None of that is true! Perhaps, I would have gotten mad and yelled like your father did. But in the end I would have accepted everything. I was not going to allow my daughter or my grandchild to go through difficulties. I don't think either, Della would have allowed me to abandon her."

"Perry, listening to you, anyone would believe that you would have acted differently than my father. But let me differ from this, as I have no doubt in my mind that you would have forced to Maria to give the baby up for adoption. I don't think either, your Miss Street would have done something to avoid it." Perry started to refute, but Elaine put her hand up to stop him, then she continued. "After Maria calmed down. She began to tell me about her life. She had found out she was adopted and her adoptive parents had died in a car accident, when she was eleven. After their funeral, she went to live with her uncle in California, who turned out to be her real father and her mother his secretary. But as he was a renowned lawyer, appearances had to be covered. So, she was turned over to his brother and his wife. The more she spoke the more the puzzle in my mind started to fit together, it was complete when she told me her birth name. It was there that I realized that fate has many ways, to bring the past back into your life. Knowing who she really was, I had no heart to turn away from her, so I offered her a place to stay, with me at my home. At first, she did not want to, she is a very proud and stubborn girl. Which I suspect she got from her father." Elaine smiles, "I explained to her that we would help each other. I was getting ready to retire, not sure what I was going to do with my life. So I offered to take care of the baby and plus, she would need a bigger place, to stay, when the baby born. Certainly she couldn't take the little one to class much less could she afford to pay for a caregiver. I explained her, I was secure with my finances, thanks to my deceased husband. I also lived alone in this big house with plenty of rooms, as fate had decided that I would never be a mother again. I could use her company and she could attend classes, study and still spend time with her baby, work if she wanted to. She doesn't know about know about our relationship, nor does she know about April. Perry tell me, how could I leave her helpless? If she is the half-sister to my own daughter. So, I decided, if I couldn't do anything anymore for my baby, I would do it for her younger sister."

"Elaine! Despite I am thankful to you for what you have done for my daughter. This doesn't make me forget that decades ago, you, abandoned my princess and me. You were my first love and in an absurd moment I thought that we could build a life together. But this was just the illusion, of a teenager in love, as you did exactly everything what your father wanted, without even showing the least resistance on your part. You never opposed his proposal to give up April. My disappointment towards you, made the love I once felt for you slowly fade away and if I ever thought that I still loved you, it extinguished the same day my little girl died." Perry taking several deep breaths to calm down. This was not the time, to think about his princess, but to focus on his wounded birdie. "Elaine, I want you to finish telling me about Rosemary and her life next to her husband."

"As I already told you, they met at Thanksgiving, he was the son of her teacher, who invited her home for the holiday. By Christmas they had become in boyfriend and girlfriend. But she didn't want to tell you, because she was afraid of your reaction, considering their age difference. Granted it was only four years, but he was a university student and she was still in high school. She was also afraid of your reaction, if you knew that belonged to a working class family. Plus to the fact that he was of Hispanic origins. Eduardo had asked Maria that he wanted to meet with you to explain his good intentions regarding her. But she managed to convince him, that it was better to wait, that it was not the right time, for you to know. He even suggested telling Miss Street, but she didn't want to tell her either, as she was afraid, that she might tell you. Timing did work out to their favor, as that summer, she had gone to work as a junior counselor to the camp where you had sent her for years. Eduardo found a job at the same camp, spending all summer together. While you, like Miss Street, seemed to have forgotten she even existed, on the pretext that you both found yourselves busy in the office, with no time to visit her. It was very easy for Maria to hide her relationship with Eduardo. At the end of the camp each one returned to their respective schools, promising to write each other daily."

Perry had remained silent, while listening carefully to everything Elaine had to tell about Rosemary and her ex-husband. Feeling, guilt again, for not daring to face the father responsibilities he had with Rosemary. He sighs, "Elaine, my daughter wasn't entirely wrong, as I probably wouldn't have accepted that relationship. Not because he comes from a humble family or his origins. Certainly this would never have bothered Della or myself. But my issue would have been another, although the age difference between them was not so great. Their relationship was not adequate at that moment, as she still in high school. But if he is a young man polite and courteous, as you say, I would have assumed that he would have introduced himself to me no matter what Rosemary thought and would explain his intentions regarding his relationship with my niece. Because, even if she didn't know that she was my daughter at the time, I was still her uncle and her tutor."

"Perry, before you continue judging Eduardo, let me tell you that he had already given Maria an ultimatum. He told her, if she wanted their relationship to have some future. She would have to tell you about his existence. But she stubbornly refused, saying it was not convenient, that you would get very angry and could even force them to separate. After several attempts, he finally managed to convince her, deciding they would tell you, on her graduation day. Eduardo had come to Los Angeles for the event. But before that happened, she found out the truth and you know how that part of this story ended." Elaine paused, hearing Perry sighs. "Maria had been going through some paperwork, when she found her adoption records. Eduardo found her crying hysterically, when he arrived at the boarding school. After she calmed down, they both started went through the paperwork, carefully analyzing about what they should do. But she was stubbornly determined to talk to both of you. So when he realized he couldn't convince her, he offered to drive her to your apartment that night. He waited in the car, while she went up to talk to you. She returned a short time later and she was really upset, not knowing what to do. Seeing her so nervous and anguished, he decided to take her to his mother's home in Sacramento. So..."

Perry interrupts Elaine, "That night, I will always have it present in my mind, because I not only hurt Rosemary, but also the woman who loved my dear Della..."

Elaine can't help but feel sorry for the man she once she loved, deep down she knew, was partly to blame for his bad behavior. "So, Maria could stay there with his mother and once she would calm, she could begin to think things through about what she would do, while he went back to university. She stayed with Eduardo's mother until her 18th birthday, where she decided to accept the scholarship to Harvard, as she wanted to continue her education. She wanted to stay as far away from the two of you as possible, in addition joining Eduardo in Boston seemed to be the best solution. The same day of her 18th birthday Eduardo proposed to her, marring one autumn afternoon in a small chapel in Sacramento, just accompanied by his mother and the Chaplain."

"That doesn't explain why they were in such a hurry to get married. If this young man was so perfect, they could have waited for one or both of them to finish their college education." Perry took several short breaths. "If things were so perfect, why did they get divorced and why did he just leave her pregnant?" Perry asked, with a hint of jealousy and anger in his voice. The jealousy came from him realizing that his daughter had found someone else to be her knight in shining armor, to protect her and his anger was because he wasn't the one doing it for her.

"Their divorce wasn't Eduardo's fault, but Maria's. I can assure you it, he never found out that she was pregnant. I am sure, you he would never have divorced her, had he known." Elaine replies.

"Elaine, just why are you blaming Rosemary? Or did she just stop loving him? So, for that reason she decided to end their relationship." Perry asked intrigued by this strange situation.

"On the contrary, it was because of that love that she turned away from him." Elaine gave him a small smile.

"This not making any sense, if she loved him then tell me, why she let him go?" Perry asked.

"Because, she was got pregnant at the wrong time! A month before she found out, Eduardo had received a letter from London City University, in response to his application for a fellowship in neurology. Arrangements had been made for Maria to go with him and complete her studies over there. But the pregnancy would change things for them. Their scholarships would cover food and lodging, but it just wasn't feasible with a baby on the way. Maria knew that becoming one of the best neurosurgeons in the country was what he wanted most in this life and if he found out she was pregnant, he would decline the scholarship to stay next to her and their baby." Elaine paused silently for a moment, then continued. "They decided Eduardo left earlier to get settled, finding them a place to live and getting the university paperwork all settled. But Maria had other plans in her mind, she knew that she could not frustrate Eduardo's dreams with her Pregnancy, as he would give it up everything to take care of his family. During those weeks of separation, she wrote and sent him, a letter along with the divorce papers, saying in it that she didn't love him enough to live a life of sacrifice in London with him. She also would be returning to Los Angeles, to live with her parents and the best thing for him would be to forget her, along to their life together." Elaine wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "I remember he would not stop calling her several times a day, leaving messages on the answering machine, begging her to reconsider, not to throw their love away, to come for a visit, to see what life could be like over there for them. Until one day she received the signed divorce papers and from that day forward she never heard from him again. I suppose he accepted that for whatever her reason she no longer loved him, that it would be better to set her free. But the fact is, he never found out he has a daughter."

"Rosemary did learn that lesson well from me, hurting and driving away the people who love us." Perry sighs, checking his watch. "Elaine, I think this conversation has gone on long enough and I think we should call it a night. I would like to get back to the hotel, to be with Della and Paloma. We do need to get up early to be able to speak with Rosemary's doctor." Pausing he stands up, "Plus Della has planned to speak to one of the nurses to Paloma may seeing her mother."

"Perry are you sure about letting her see her mother?" Asks Elaine,

"It will only depend on what the doctor has to say. I also think she needs to see her before the operation. Although Rosemary is not awake, I know she will be able to feel her presence and it will give her enough strength, to get ahead." He smiles slightly, he turns to leave. Elaine reaches for his arm to stop him, as she stands up.

"Perry, wait, I have to get Paloma's bag for you, and her favorite stuffed animal and something Maria left me in charge of. She wanted to be sure that if something ever happened to her, Miss Street should be contacted. Please just give me a moment." Elaine stepped away from the sofa, going to her desk, withdrawing two envelopes from the desk, turning back to Perry to move and hand him the envelopes and the bag she had picked up before. "Perry! Take this bag, everything necessary for Paloma is in there. I suspect if she needs anything you will take care of it and in this manila envelope are all the signed papers so that Miss Street has custody of Paloma, while Maria is unable to do so. There are all the documents, where Maria names her mother as her medical contact. I was named in emergency and it would only be until Miss Street was contacted." Elaine tried to smile, "Those two envelops are letters that Maria wrote, one for each of you. Now I think you better go and tell my young girl that I will see her at some time tomorrow."

"Elaine, I was expecting you to join us at least at the hospital to see Rosemary. Paloma is going to want to see you and spend time with you. I don't want her to worry about you if you don't show up."

"You don't need to worry about Paloma, she will understand. She is a very intelligent and a big girl. Her mother had charge to speak to her and explain to her that if anything happened, her grandmother Della would take care of her, while she is sick. I don't want, to put my girl in an awkward position, feeling she has to choose between spending time with me and showing affection for her grandmother, always worried about offending me. I knew this day would eventually would come, but not like this. I also think, it is time for you to take care of your daughter. Because from this moment on, the promise I made my little girl to take care of his sister ends here. It is time, for her father to start doing so. Don't you think, that is how it should be?"


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Nine**

**_Boston, Suite the Langham Hotel, 1985._**

After Perry left to get Paloma's things, Della asked her granddaughter, what would she like dinner? The menu offered a wide variety of dishes, the amount of offered choices, it was overwhelmin to Paloma. Seeing the dilemma on her girl's face, Della told her to choose everything would she like to eat, as in this way, she could tasted a little of everything.

The girl's big blue eyes widened in surprise at Della's suggestion. "Granny, can I ask for anything I want?" The girl asks, still not convinced of what she just heard.

"Of course, my treasure! You, missy can choose, everything you want to eat." Della responds with a big smile, seeing her young girl so excited.

Paloma, having never been in a hotel, began to explore the suite, while her grandmother order with room service for both of them. After hanging up Della sat on the couch, from there sitting, she could see her granddaughter, as her sweet girl looked at everything around her surprised. After a while the girl stopped near her, twirling around once before stopping.

"Wow! This place is so big and beautiful," says Paloma, looking around. "All this is called a suite?"

"Yes, it is." Della couldn't help but smile watching her granddaughter's happy face. "I gather, you like it a lot, I also hope you're happy to be here with us."

"Of course yes! I really like this place. Plus I'm happy to stay here with you and Grandpa Perry." Suddenly, Paloma stops talking, turning her face from one of joy to one of sadness.

Della get up quickly to hug her granddaughter. "My treasure, why the sudden change on that little face of yours? Come back and sit down with me, you shouldn't be moving and standing around so much. It may hurt your leg even more." Helping Paloma sit on the couch, placing a small stool in front to support the injured leg. "Now this beautiful girl is going to tell her Nana, what is going on, inside that little head of hers?"

"Nana?" Paloma asks, raising an eyebrow.

Della sighs sadly when she sees her daughter reflected, on her granddaughter's face. "Yes, Nana! It was the name I used to call my own grandmother." Della smiles, "but the choice is yours. If you don't feel comfortable saying it, you can keep calling me Grandma Della."

Paloma shakes her head, "no, it's okay. I would like to call you Nana."

"Well, now that we both agree that you are my treasure and I am your Nana. Are you going to tell me what else is going on in the head of my sweet girl?"

"It's Mommy..." Paloma pauses, "I feel bad, because I'm happy here with you and grandpa, while my mommy is hurting in the hospital."

"Ohh... my little one, come here!" Della pulls her granddaughter gently towards her, to hug and kiss her on her soft red curls. "You should not be distressed, because you feel happy to be here with us. Quite the contrary, I think knowing that her Palomita are safe and happy, it will give your mommy some peace, while she only concentrate on getting herself better and so soon my little dove will be able to return to her sweet girl."

"Nana, is my Mommy going to die?"

"NO! My little treasure, don't even think that. Your Mommy is not going to die!" Della felt her body tremble with the single thought that her daughter would not recover from this accident. "She's not going to die, she knows she has to recover, because there is a very special young lady waiting for her. Also, do you want to know a secret?" Paloma nods smiling sadly, "I can assure you that she will be alright, as she's as stubborn and obstinate as your grandpa Perry. Consequently, neither one of them like to let themselves be defeated that's why I'm assure you, if someone can beat death, it is your Mom."

They were not done talking when there was a knock on the door. Della, assuming the one who had knocked, was the room service, quickly got up to let the service assistant enter with their dinner. When she opened, she found a smiling young man in front of her asked where to leave the order. Returning the smile she pointed to the dining table in the continuous room. Once the young man had set the table. Della gave him a tip and thanking him with a smile. Before leaving the suite, the young man wished they both had a good night and enjoyed their dinner. "Well... my treasure, what do you say that we start our dinner before your grandfather returns with your things?" She smiles Paloma.

Throwing a mischievous dimpled smile at her grandmother, Paloma point to her crutches. Seeing her granddaughter's gesture Della recognizes it as the same smile Perry's. Rolling her eyes, she walks over to the crutches to pick up and bring them to her. After helping her up, they both go to the table to start their dinner.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_**Elaine's House.**_

Leaving Elaine's house and after getting into his car, Perry sighed heavily, while he rest his forehead against the steering wheel, in an attempt to control his emotions. Shortly after, he started the car to head back his hotel, where he knew Della and Paloma would be waiting for him. As he drove, he couldn't help but glace occasionally at the passenger seat, where he had put the Rosemary's letters that Elaine had given him. Wondering what his daughter could have written in them.

Perry also couldn't clear his mind of the conversation with Elaine. He was still amazed and shocked by the things his daughter had suffered thanks to him. Feeling how sadness invaded him, when he realized, which the fear of loving and losing a child, it had scared him so much, to the point of it had wasted the opportunity to have a family with the woman he loved and who gave him the gift of being father again. What hurt Perry the most, was dragging his daughter into his own misery, depriving her of knowing how special the love between a father and a daughter could be.

Perry didn't sure yet how he was going to inform Della everything Elaine had told him, about the life Rosemary had led after leaving them. He knew Della well enough to be sure, how guilty she would feel for not protecting her. Even if she know that only one to guilty for everything, was him. He couldn't stop thinking, how much was it going to hurt her to find out her little Dove had not trusted her enough to confess her she was in love. How would she start to feel, when finding out about Rosemary and her ex-husband had known each other since she was 16? The reasons for their divorce and her hardships after it. Her reluctance not to return to them for help, preferring the help and support of a stranger before them. That it was Elaine, the woman who replaced her in her role as mother of Rosemary, staying at her side all these years, supporting and protecting her, in the same way that a mother would do with her own daughter.

Perry sighs, "Birdie, what the hell have I done? I'm sure your mother will never forgive me." While stopped at a red light, he picked up the cards, looking carefully at them for a moment. "My girl... any claim and reproach you tell me in this letter, I will have deserved it all. Especially, if you tell me that you will never forgive me."

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_**Suite the Langham Hotel.**_

When Perry entered the suite, he saw Della and Paloma sitting on the couch. Paloma was resting her head against her grandma's shoulder, as Della stroked her soft red curls. Seeing this image, a melancholic smile appeared on the lawyer's face, without he couldn't stop thinking that in this sweet scene, were missing, two more little ones. His two daughters... His Princess and his Birdie! Although Perry would never have his little princess back, his Birdie was still fighting for her life in an ICU room. He promised himself he would do everything humanly possible to help his girl beat death. Even if it was necessary, he would go down and up the same hell, to get the best doctors, from this world provided they to help him save his daughter.

"GRANDPA PERRY!" Paloma's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Flashing a dimpled smile at his granddaughter, Perry quickly walks over to them. "My little lady, I hope you feel comfortable being here with us. Elaine gave me this little friend for you." Perry hands her a stuffed rabbit, placing her bag on the floor.

"Mr. Mustache!" Paloma says excited, as she takes and hugs the rabbit tightly.

"Mr. Mustache?" Della asks curiously.

"Yes, this is Mr. Mustaches!" Paloma replies showing the stuffed to her grandmother. "He is my best friend, I've had him since I was a baby. He's the first toy my mom ever bought for me. Grandma Elaine once told me, how Mommy saved penny to penny for several months to buy it. She worked, as much as she could, so end of the month she can pay all basic expenses, as well as finding time to study and take care me and still she managed to work overtime to raise enough money to buy it. I have always slept with him, especially when my Mommy worked a late shift or couldn't be with me."

Della had remained silent, as she listening with interest how her granddaughter had gotten her rabbit. She felt her heart shrink as she found out the hardships and sacrifices her little dove had gone through. Della wipes away a lost tear had rolled down her face, while breathing deeply. "Well... my treasure, I think it is time for this pretty missy to get ready to go to sleep." She smiles, "Because tomorrow we will have to get up early to go see your Mom. Now, say goodnight to your grandfather and then I will go with you to help you get ready for bed."

Paloma nods, "Nana, do you think I can see Mommy tomorrow?"

"Nana?" Perry asks, surprised listening to how his granddaughter called Della.

"Yes, Nana! My grandmother Della, told me, it was the way, what she called her grandmother, so now I am calling her that." Paloma smiles mischievously.

Showing a pout, to his granddaughter, Perry looks at her with sad eyes. "So, she is Nana, but I'm just Grandpa Perry..." He says, pretending to be offended.

Paloma gazes her grandfather, worried that she had offended him. "No, no Grandpa! Please don't be sad. I just wasn't sure what you would want me to call you. I remember my Mom once told me that my father called his grandfather, Tata. It is the way, what they called their grandparents, where my Dad's family came from. So, what do you think if I call you, Tata Perry?"

"Well, my little lady, I think for the moment, unless someone objects, I will be Tata Perry." He smiles, "and, about seeing your Mom tomorrow will depend on what the doctor says." He moves to help her up from the couch, giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

After telling Perry to order himself something to dinner. Della got up to help Paloma into one of the bedrooms to get ready for bed.

As Della closed the door behind her, he walked to the mini bar, to pour himself a glass of bourbon with ice, returning to sit on the couch. Taking a sip, he felt, how the liquid slowly burn his throat. Placing the glass on the coffee table, he fixed his gaze the envelopes that he had placed moments before there, as his thoughts began to wander to his conversation with Elaine.

Breathing heavily, Perry rested his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes to try to calm the dull headache that threatened to increase. Short time later, Della returned, Perry get up to pour her a glass of wine. Returning to the couch, handed her the glass as he sits back down next to her.

Taking a sip of her wine, Della sets the glass down on the table, reaching her hand to move manila envelope and the two letters. "Perry, what are in this envelope and the letters?" She asks curiously.

"Well… they contain things our daughter left with Elaine for both of us. But first... you and I have to talk"


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Ten.**

_**Boston, Suite the Langham Hotel, 1985.**_

While Perry finished telling Della about everything their daughter had to gone through during her twelve-year of absence. Della's heart felt dejected as she became more aware of all the difficulties her poor little girl had gone through. She couldn't stop thinking all of Rosemary's suffering was caused by them, her own parents. Della felt the anger build up within her, realizing this rage wasn't only directed at Perry, but at her as well.

In spite of Della had long find out, the reasons why Perry had behave in such a cruel way with her and their daughter. She couldn't help that she felt rancor and resentment toward him, as their daughter should never have been the receiver of his frustrations and fears. However, she was aware it wasn't really fair to completely blame him for everything had happen, as she has also been guilty of it, accepting submissively what he had decided to do, without even had try to impose herself on him.

Many times she had wondered, if she really only thought about her daughter's well-being. Or perhaps it had been her own fear of raising a child alone that made her make the decision to give up her baby. Della's feelings had turned into a mixture of pride and shame, when she understood her little dove had been braver than her, as this child at just 19, had more courage than her own mother, accepting the challenge of raising her child alone.

Della was proud of her daughter, because she had managed to demonstrate enough maturity to give up her husband, the man she loved more than life itself, so he could fulfill his most precious dream, while they, her parents was who had wasted their opportunity of being present in her live. But now death threatened to take away her, not giving them a choice to ask her for forgiveness.

After learning everything Elaine had done for Rosemary, Della could only feel gratitude towards her, as this woman, the one who had been Perry's first love and mother of his first daughter, had become the guardian angel of her little dove. But even though she was very grateful for this, she couldn't help the pang of jealousy that began to invade her. She couldn't stop feeling sad realizing it had not been her but someone else, who had been by Rosemary's side to support and care for her during her pregnancy. How much it hurt her soul just thinking what was Elaine and not her, who witnessed the birth of her beautiful Paloma. Her sweet granddaughter, who just hours before, she didn't even know existed and that now she couldn't imagine a life without her. Her tears threatened to overflow as she thought how lonely her girl would have felt without her mother. How much Della, would have given, for being there to hugs her baby's baby. Feeling her heart fill with tenderness from the moment that pair of sapphires gazed at her the first time, like her mother three decades ago, she had did. But above all, she would have liked to see her beautiful treasure grow.

After regaining her emotions, Della turned her gaze to the documents on the coffee table. "Perry, now can you explain me, what are all these papers?"

Perry leaned just enough toward the table, to reach the manila envelope and Rosemary's letters. Stopping to stare at them for a moment before to hand over them. "Della! These are some of the things that our daughter gave to Elaine so that she could give them to us.

He offered the envelopes to Della, as she reached out to receive them. "What's inside them?" She asked curiously.

"I think you better find out for yourself."

Della's hands were trembling as removing the documents from the envelope to begin reading them. "Gosh! She... my girl..." She started to sob as she pressed the papers to her chest. "Perry! She has left me in charge of Paloma, plus naming me as her medical contact. Even when I was not the mother she deserved to have. Yet my little dove, still trusts me enough, to turn over the care of her daughter to me."

"Della! Get rid of absurd idea from your mind and don't think about it anymore. Please, understand, you were never, a bad mother. In spite of the distance and my attempts to avoid you from seeing our daughter, you always kept worrying about her. Honey, don't think I don't know, what you did every Sunday before going to sleep. I always knew you were calling Evelyn to ask about her. The only thing I can say is that if our daughter is a good person, it is because she inherited not only the beauty of her mother, but also her nobility and intelligence. Therefore I am sure that she could never harbor rancor in her heart, much towards less her mother." Taking Della's shoulders, Perry pulled her closer to him to kiss her forehead tenderly.

As she shows him a faint smile, Della takes the handkerchief Perry offers her, to wipe away her tears. "Now, could you please tell me what is in those white envelopes?"

"These are two letters Rosemary gave to Elaine, to give us, if anything happened to her, before she had a chance to contact you."

After Perry handed her the envelope with her name written it in Rosemary's delicate handwriting. Della brought the envelope to her nose, so she can inhale deeply the faint scent of her daughter, transporting her for a moment, to the day Evelyn and Joseph came to take her little girl away. In that occasion, Della had carefully brought her nose close to her baby's head, to smell her sweet scent, that same scent, which despite the years remained intact in her memories, from the day she held her baby for the first time.

Perry never knew what happened, perhaps it was the lonely tear rolling down her cheek or seeing her so fragile and defenseless, but at that moment his heart broke for her. Reaching out to reach her chin with a gentle touch of his fingers, he wiped the invading tear on her cheek with his thumb. At his gesture, she thanked him, smiling tremulously, seeing those hazelnut eyes looking so sadly at him, Perry was unable to control his impulses, he leaned forward to press his lips tenderly against hers, catching Della off guard, who reacted by pushing him and pulling away quickly.

"NO, PERRY! Please... no..." Della shouts, as she moved further away from Perry, feeling frustrated and angry. How could he just assume, she could forget the last twelve years of anguish and suffering being away from her daughter? Yet she couldn't help her body and heart from betraying her, realizing how much she had missed those lips on hers.

"Della! I'm sorry, really sorry. I don't know what really happened to with me. You looked so sad, unprotected that kissing you was my first impulse, in an attempt to push the hurt away from you. Della it was never my intention, to make you feel uncomfortable, but I love you and never stopped loving you. You must know during these last eight years, you have never been away from my thoughts. I was a fool to waste my chance to be happy with you and our daughter. That is something I will regret for the rest of my life. Although I could never erase my behavior, I promise that I will do my best to make up for all the damage I have done to you and Rosemary."

"Perry, I have long since, I forgiven you. I learned living with a grudge was only hurting myself. For now, all you need to know, is that we are here together because we are Rosemary's parents, for which, we will stay this way, for her and Paloma, nothing more. As for our story together, it ended the day that you decided to leave me to take the position as a Judge in San Francisco." She breathes deeply. "However, whatever happens here to our daughter, things will never be the same between us ever again, I know at some point, you will be returning to your obligations as Judge and I will have to stay here only with our girls. Which is the way it should have been since the day I found out I was pregnant, if I had done it from the beginning,, my little Dove, may not be where she is right now." Della began to sob, as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"No, Della! You are completely wrong, I don't think anymore, about returning to San Francisco. You may like it or not, but I will not stay away from you three, as you are my only priority. Therefore, tomorrow I will be presenting my resignation as Judge of the Court of Appeals."

"Perry, you don't need to do this. I was there, I know how hard you fought for that position, so much that you left many things behind you, just to be able to sit on that bench." Della's words sounded harder than she had wanted.

"Della, my big mistake was believing that I wanted this luxury and fame. When the only thing I needed was to be next to the two of you. I behaved in the most cowardly way with you and at the same time hurt who should have been the most important person in my life. Rejecting in the most stupid way my chance to make myself happy again. How could I even think? As way, I would be able to escape from my own demons. My inseparable companions since that damn day that my April died. When I should have completely eradicated them at the first moment you told me that you were expecting my child. Nor should I have allowed my fear of love you and our child, make me, turned away from both of you. Nevertheless, I paid dearly for my cowardice, with eight long years away from you and a lifetime of regrets towards our daughter. But I am no longer going to run away from my responsibility as a parent. Right now, my only priority is to stay by my daughter's side, whether you like it or not. I also don't know if one day my birdie will forgive me. But I'll take care of that later, when she is able to do it, even if she rejects me, I don't plan to walk away from her, but to give her all the love I ever denied her."

XXXX XXXX XXXX

After Perry and Della ended their conversation, she retired to her room, carrying the letter and manila envelope with her. Once in there, she smile relieved seeing her granddaughter sleeping peacefully hugging her Mr. Mustache, realizing the medication for her leg had taken effect. Della was aware what her little one had been through the last days. Her heart ached heavily to think about the suffering of her little girl.

After taking a shower and dressing for bed, Della left the bathroom to going to the table where she had left the envelopes from her daughter. Reaching for the letter, she stared at it as turning it in her hand, taking a deep breath, she took a seat in one chair near the window. After mustering enough courage, she opened the envelope and took out the letter, to begin reading it. Della could feel the heat of tears rising in her eyes, as she began to read the first words written there.

_Dear Mom,_

_You don't know how difficult it is for me to write this word, without regrets beginning to overwhelm me. Especially, when I see my sweet girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, distant from everything that is about to happen._

_I imagine if you are reading this letter, it is because something inevitable happened to me or is about to happen. I also believe that it will not be necessary to tell you about the evil that affects me, as at this moment you should already know it._

_I do not know if this is a cruel joke of fate, as perhaps my daughter will also be left without her mother at the same age that we both were left without ours._

_Mom, I have just been diagnosed with a brain tumor and I am very afraid. Not fear of my own death, but leaving my girl alone and helpless._

_When I think about it, I know I have to overcome my fears and shame to look for you. I know that you are the only person who can take care of her, as if it were me. Please give her all the love and care that she will need from the first moment that I can no longer do it for her._

_I'm not sure if I have the right to ask you this, when I was so cruel and rude to you that terrible night, at which I found out you were the one who had given me life. My pride and temperament did not allow you to explain your reasons for giving me to Joseph and Evelyn._

_Mom, I also know you and Dad drifted away from each other. It may be that you still haven't forgiven him for what was said, the night that I walked away from you. But you need to know he loves us very much and his fear of losing me, made him behave like that with me._

_I found out, all this out when I turned 18 and a lawyer gave me a letter Grandma Rose left for me. In it she explained me the reasons, why Dad behaved the way he has. She told me that I should understand that you, had no other option to hand me over and if you did it was because you loved me a lot, wanting to give me a chance for a better life. Now I can understand you better as every time I see my beautiful girl. I realize that sometimes a mother has to make difficult decisions for the wellness of her children. I understand your pain, because I could never imagine my life without my Palomita*._

_Mom, please, get in touch with Dad, to talk to him and forgive him. Take care of my girl together and give yourselves the opportunity to be a family._

_Please, take care of her, Mom!_

_While I can't be with her or if I don't survive. Give her all the motherly love what do you have in store for me. Never stop telling her she is loved, that I will always lover her with all my heart. Please forgive me for not being strong enough to fight and stay by her side. She is my beautiful baby, the best gift that love and life gave to me._

_Now I just pray that I can talk with you before you have to read this letter, so I can hold you tight, look you in the eyes directly and call you Mom._

_Now before ending this with goodbye, I only ask you to take care of her! Please take care of her._

_Your daughter, Rosemary._

Della dropping the letter on the table, breathing heavily, drying her eyes. "I promise... my girl... I promise..."

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Perry had gone to his own room, after many comings and goings, he decided not to read Rosemary's letter. He felt it wasn't the right time to read his daughter's words, much less if she had decided to reproach him for all the damage, he had done to her. All he wanted to do was focus on saving his daughter. She could then tell him everything she needed to say, gladly accepting any reproach that came from her, if it meant that his daughter was safe and sound.

The next morning, before heading for a quick shower, Perry ordered breakfast for himself and his two girls. Once they three had finished eating, gathering what they needed, they left for the hospital.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_**Boston, Tufts Medical Center.**_

When Perry, Della and their granddaughter arrived at the hospital. They found Elaine in the ICU waiting room, "Granny Elaine!" Paloma called excitedly to her.

Hearing Paloma's voice, Elaine got up, meeting them in the middle of the room. "My little girl," she said hugging her and kissing her forehead. "I hope you are having a good time with your grandparents."

"Oh yes! Nana let me pick out dinner last night and Tata ordered breakfast for all of us this morning." Smiled Paloma.

"Nana and Tata? I see they wasted no time getting my girl to name you like that." Elaine said, sounding a bit more abrupt than she wanted. Even though she knew she shouldn't be jealous, she couldn't help it. Despite her jealousy, she had to accept all this, as it was, what Maria wanted, her daughter to be with her parents and she, would respect it.

"Elaine, I didn't think you were coming today." Remarked Perry, in his attempt to change the conversation.

"Yes, originally, I had thought that, but after you left my home, I realized had something else from Maria, to give to you. So I decided that the best thing would be to come here, so that my little girl wasn't alone waiting, while you both were talking to the doctors. Therefore this morning I woke up early to come. While I was waiting for you, I had a chance to spend a few moments with Maria, as they still hadn't changed her medical contact information." She smiles nervous. "I hope neither of you mind."

Granny, did you get to see my Mommy?" I want to see her too." Paloma claims her grandparents, while she starts to sob.

"My little lady! Remember we both already talked about this. First, we need to speak with her doctors to hear, what they have to say, about you may see her." Perry tries to explain to his granddaughter, hoping his girl would understand that it may not be the right time to see her Mom.

"NO, NO, it's not fair you can all see her and I can't!" Paloma raises her voice feeling angry.

Della knelt down in front of her granddaughter, trying to calm her down. "My precious treasure, I know how much you want to see your Mom. But ICU can be a very scary place even for us adults. Now I want you to understand how hurt she is and I just want you to remember what I explained yesterday, about how she's connected to a lot of machines and tubes. On the other hand, I don't think your mother wants you to see her in that condition."

"If you let me see her, I promise to be brave and not scare me. I know the machines are there to help her recover. I have read lot about it, as I want to be a doctor just like my Dad. Please, Nana, let me see her!" Paloma pleads with her grandmother.

Perry reaches out to snuggle his granddaughter's chin between his fingers, lifting up it so she can look at him. "My beautiful girl, keep out your temper Mason." Shrugging when he sees Della her brows arched. "Let's see first, what the doctors have to say and then we'll decide if you can see her or not. Alright, little lady?" says Perry, then turning his attention back to Elaine. "You said you had something else to give us?"

Elaine picked up the bag she had brought with her, opening it she took out a large book handing it to Della. "This is Maria's photo album, where are several photographs of her marriage and Paloma, since she was a baby. She asked me to make sure you had it, should something happen to her."

Della taking the album with great curiosity, with Perry standing next to her, she sat down on one of the benches. As she opened the cover, a voice was heard softly calling for the family of Maria Valdez. Putting down the album Della takes Perry's hand, as he helps her up, they saw the young nurse waiting.

"Good morning, are you Mrs. Valdez's parents?" She asks smiling, Perry nods. "Please, follow me. Dr. Sherman is waiting for you in his office, along with the neurosurgeon, who has just arrived from Los Angeles."

Finally, entering Dr. Sherman's office, they found two doctors, who both stood waiting upon their entrance. One was about their age, graying hair, rough features, the other much younger, just past thirty, average height, thin, jet hair and olive skin which highlighted his eyes, apparently of Hispanic origin. Although no physically attractive his appearance and bearing made him very manly. Although it was the first time they saw the young doctor, Della, perceived there was something about his gaze that made him look very familiar.

"Good morning, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Mason, please have a seat. I'm Dr. Jack Sherman, your daughter's neurologist and he is…"

"Excuse me doctor, before you continue, I want to make something clear, to avoid misunderstandings. We are Rosemary's parents, but we are not married, the lady here is Della Street." Perry clarifies the doctor.

"Oh... I see. My apologies, I will make sure that the staff is informed, so there will be no issues." Doctor replies showing some annoyance at the interruption, breathing and exhaling before continuing. "Again, I am Dr. Jack Sherman, your daughter's neurologist here in Boston and he is..." Suddenly, he is interrupted by the young doctor standing with him.

"I am doctor… Eduardo… Eduardo Valdez..."

*** Author's notes: **_"Palomita,"__ diminutive of the word Paloma in Spanish._


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Doctor Sherman's Office, Tufts Medical Center.**_

"I am doctor... Eduardo... Eduardo Valdez."

While the young doctor presented themselves, Della and Perry stared at each other still not believing what their eyes were seeing, in front of them was their daughter's ex-husband and father of their granddaughter. They both wondered in silence, what was the reason who he was standing there? Or, how had he found out about Rosemary? If only 24 hours ago, they had just found out, what was he, who had been married to their daughter and who for the last twelve years had been living out of her life, in London.

"Mr. Mason, Miss Street, because of the way you are looking at me, I realize this is a surprise for both you. I'm sure right now you're wondering, if I'm Maria's ex-husband. Well, let me say yes I am and it is a pleasure for me to meet you both." Eduardo answers the unspoken question, smiling slightly at them. "Yet, I only wish it had happed several years ago and under better circumstances than now. But we can discuss that, at a later time. Because right now, what matters most is your daughter's health. First I will tell I'm the neurosurgeon in charge of Maria's surgery…" He pauses, while shake his head, "Excuse me…" Clears throat before to continue, "I meant... in charge of Miss Rosemary Mason's care, plus I want to assure I will do everything possible to save your daughter."

Perry extends his hand to Eduardo and they both shake hands briefly. "Doctor Valdes, it is a pleasure to meet you. I cannot deny that we are surprised to see you he, as we understood you were living and working in London." Perry tells, wondering how he found out and why their daughter's ex-husband being there.

Eduardo sighs heavily. "I am pleased to hear that Maria told you about me and that I was someone worth mentioning and even more to remember."

Della and Perry both could hear the sadness and irony in the young doctor's voice. "Yes, we have heard about you to a certain point. But Dr. Valdez I can assure you that you know more about us than we do about you." Della replies. "We haven't spoken to our daughter, since we saw her last, twelve years ago, at her father's apartment. What we know about you is because Elaine told us." Della sighs sadly. "When we got here to the hospital, she was in the operating room and she still hasn't woken up from that."

Suddenly, Dr. Sherman is heard clearing his throat. "Doctor Valdez, if I remember correctly, you're here, not to talk about your personal life. If you were summoned, it was only to answer questions regarding Mrs. Valdez's operation." Doctor said, with discomfort and annoyance in his voice. "Now, time is short and we need to discuss with patient's parents the procedure to follow, what it will entail there are certain decisions that need to be made about it."

Before speaking, Eduardo takes a bit breathe of air to calm down. "Doctor Sherman, you are quite right and I want to apologize for my lack of professionalism." Then he directs his gaze and the conversation at his ex-wife's parents. "Mr. Mason, Miss Street, after carefully reviewing the x-rays and tomography that has been performed on Miss Mason. The results have shown me are not at all favorable for the patient and is no choice but to operate as soon as possible." He says, choosing to use Maria's maiden name in his attempt to mark the distance between his personal and professional life. "Certainly the ideal would be to give her as much time as possible to recover from yesterday's surgery, but..." He pauses to find the right words on how to report his ex-in-laws of his ex-wife's delicate medical condition, "unfortunately it can't be, as she has a strong inflammation in the brain, close to the tumor and it is putting pressure inside base of skull, preventing enough blood and oxygen from reaching her brain. So we need to perform emergency surgery to release the pressure and remove the tumor. But because she hasn't enough time to recover from her first surgery, we cannot assure you of her body will be able to withstand one more surgery."

"Doctor! In other words, you're telling me that my girl needs a miracle to be saved?" Della asks, fearing her daughter would have the same tragic fate as her own mother.

"No ma'am! What I'm trying to say, is that the ideal scenario would be to wait at least another 48 hours more, so that your daughter will have a better chance of getting through this surgery successfully. But time is not on our side." Eduardo sighs, "Miss Street, I can assure you that I know Maria very well, she is a strong and determined woman. I assure you she will not give up easily, without a fight. Furthermore, I will put all my knowledge into practice helping to save her."

"Doctor, you just told us that the biggest problem is time between surgeries. I suspect that you have not been entirely honest with us and there are other related problems, regarding our daughter's health. Or I'm wrong?" Perry asks realizing that her daughter has much more than a surgery to face.

"Yes, Mr. Mason, I'm afraid you are right." Dr. Sherman replies. "Unfortunately, even if Mrs. Valdez manages to overcome the surgery, there are several scenarios of how things may turn out."

"Doctor, please tell us, what else we may expect, other than what has already happened to our daughter and what are these possible scenarios?" Della asks.

Turning his attention to Valdez, Sherman delegates him the difficult task of informing the patient's parents. After this, Eduardo, clears his throat, before beginning to speak. "Sir, Madam, it is not easy for me to answer this question. But before that, let me tell you something, not as Miss Mason's doctor, but as the man who once loved Maria." He pauses to regain control of his emotions, in an attempt to keep her ex-in-laws from realizing still loved her and would for the rest of his life. "I know that Maria is a strong and brave woman, who never let herself be overcome by the adversities that life put in her way, since the day she was born. Facing these difficulties with integrity, therefore, I assure you that there is no disease that can break her will to live." Taking several deep breaths, Eduardo to push back his feelings for Maria, to regain his facade of doctor, who would try to save his patient's life. "Yet like your daughter's doctor, I have the obligation to inform you about the possible events may happen with the patient during operation. The first one, is that she victorious from the operation, without any major unforeseen. Although her recovery, will be long and slow, in time she will be able, to return to her normal life or as close to it as possible. Another possibility would be that the surgery turned out, as planned. Although it would only be up to a point, because the moment she wakes up, we realize that the accident and the tumor caused her irreversible a damage to the brain."

As the young doctor spoke, Perry felt Della's hand tightening around his. "Doctor could you please give us a better idea of what you mean by irreversible damage?" He asked before Eduardo continues with his explanation.

"What I mean is that she could suffer partial or total memory loss, just like speech, accompanied by serious deterioration her motor function. The third..." he pauses, "the third option would be for her to go into a coma or worst of all, ending..." Eduardo takes a deep breath, seeing the confusing on both Perry and Della's faces, "with brain dead..."

"Coma? Brain dead?" Della's voice was almost a whisper.

"Doctor, if our daughter goes into a coma, how long will it take for her to wake up?" Perry asks, not wanting to thinking about the brain death as an option.

"Sir, I have no answers for you. It could take days, months, and years or perhaps she will never wake up."

"Doctor…" Della pauses, trying to calm down, to be able to continue. "So, what you are telling us that there is a possibility, our daughter will be left, to go on in this life as a living death?" Della asked, as her eyes showed signs of tears forming.

"Ma'am, please don't think that way, I only said it to make you both aware of all possibilities. I promise I will do my best to bring her back to consciousness. Now, if you will excuse me, I will leave you, with Dr. Sherman, while the three of you can go over all the medical issues and paperwork, as I need to settle a couple of unfinished business prior to the start of the surgery." Eduardo nods to both of them. "Once again, I promise that I will use all my knowledge to save Mary."

Before reaching the door knob to leave, the young doctor heard a voice, "EDUARDO! Please... save her..." It was a mother's plea.

Turning to her, Eduardo placing his hand on her shoulder from behind as a sign of consolation. Feeling his hand, Della reaches places her hand, on top of his, while she pats it and nodded. When Eduardo removed his hand, she could see a slight gleam reflected on the doctor's hand, looking closely, she saw it was a wedding ring, making her sadly think maybe her daughter's ex-husband already had a new life away from her.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter ****Twelve**

_**Boston, Tufts Medical Center, 1985.**_

Leaving Dr. Sherman's office, Eduardo made his way quickly towards the ICU. As he got approached his anxiety and nerves were increasing, as in one of those unit's was the woman he loved more than his own life itself. The same woman, who had broken his heart, the day she decided not to move to London, to start a new life together.

Even though, Maria's actions had plunged him into twelve years of loneliness and sadness. Eduardo could never have wished her, any harm, much less what had happened to her. Remembering the promise he had just made to her parents, he promised himself would put all his medical knowledge to save the woman he loved. Certainly he would fulfill that promise, but he wouldn't due to a mother's pain or because he still loved Maria. However, he was willing to do it for someone else. A little person whose existence he didn't know about until several hours ago and now filled the huge emptiness in his heart. His daughter! This young girl, who he still had not seen and was already his greatest pride and happiness. Making his chest widen with the simple knowledge that she was a result of his great love with Maria.

Eduardo could not believe what he was hearing, when Dr. Sherman casually had commented him that despite the extent of damage to the car during the accident. The youngest passenger had not suffered any severe damage. Just a broken leg and a few stitches that would heal quickly, due to child's age, leaving the young doctor intrigued. So, he asked what he had meant by that. At that moment Sherman realized perhaps he had violated the confidentiality between doctor-patient remembering that the driver was young doctor's ex-wife. At the time, Eduardo just assumed that perhaps she had remarried. But when he thought about it more, he had to wonder, why she continued to use the Valdez surname?

After hearing about Maria's child, Eduardo went in search of the child's medical records and other documents. He found out the child was a girl, eleven years old and named Paloma Valdez. Among the information listed were Maria as her mother and he as her father.

After the daze caused by the knowledge of his daughter, a mixture of happiness and anger invaded the young doctor. He felt happy to know he was the father of a girl. Yet his heart filled with anger, with the simple thought of all those happy and special moments he had missed for next to her. Although he knew he had to give Maria a chance to explain why she hadn't told him. He couldn't stop the resentment towards her from growing inside him, as she had no right to hide the truth regarding his daughter from him. It didn't matter that she no longer loved him and didn't want to be by his side any longer. But, this didn't would erase the fact he was Paloma's father and had a right to be in her life, regardless Maria wanted it or not.

But for now all those thoughts would have to stay on the side. Because apart from being a father, Eduardo was also a doctor and Maria at that time was neither his ex-wife nor the mother of his daughter, but was a patient whose life had to be saved. So, when all this nightmare was over, there would be plenty of time to deal with the reasons she had never told him about their daughter. His thoughts had overwhelmed him so much that he didn't realize how he had come to ICU, approaching the nurse's station and after identifying himself, he inquired where he could find Maria Valdez. A nurse kindly indicated him where to go. After Eduardo entered the room, he approached the bed, seeing Maria connected to all those machines and tubes, his mind began to transport him towards the past.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_**Sacramento, CA, Thanksgiving, 1954.**_

"Eduardo, son! May I present to you Rosemary Mason. She is one of my favorite students the boarding school. I found out that due to her uncle having to make an unexpected trip, she would be at school alone over the Thanksgiving holidays. So, it occurred to me that she could join us and spend the time together."

"Nice to meet you! Miss Mason, my name is Eduardo Valdez." He extends his hand to her, smiling and staring into her eyes.

"Likewise," Rosemary said shyly, as she felt her face flush.

"Mason? Why does that last name sound too familiar to me?" Eduardo asks.

"Of course, it has to sound familiar. Because it's about Perry Mason, the famous Los Angeles attorney. He is Rosemary´s uncle. I just don't understand, how a Harvard student doesn't know who is he?" Eduardo's mother shakes her head, while she rolled her eyes.

"So, you're studying law at Harvard?" Rosemary asks him.

Eduardo to give Rosemary a toothy smile, while shaking his head. "No not really, although Harvard is known as a law school, however I don't study that. I was never interested in law or anything related it. So, I apologize for not knowing about your uncle."

"You don't need to apologize to me, for not knowing him. Maybe the two of us are family, besides being my tutor, but I don't really know him, nor he know me." Rosemary responds, he can hear the resentment in her voice. "So, if it's not the law, what is it?" She asks, giving him a dimples smile.

Seeing that smile, Eduardo's heart began to beat faster, making him forget her question. He couldn't deny how beautiful this young lady was, even more with her tight red sweater and that matching miniskirt made her beautiful and slim legs stand out. Without a doubt, the most the most heavenly figure he had ever seen, "that's a nice color on you!" He said without thinking.

"Thank you!" She smiles him.

"Please son, show Rosemary, where the guest room is, while I finish getting ready for dinner."

After nodding at his mother, Eduardo directs his gaze to Rosemary, "please follow me," he says, while he point at the stairs. After showing her the room. He told her he would leave her alone, so she could get settled in and feels free to ask, if she needed anything. She thanked him with a smile. Eduardo was about to leave when suddenly, he turned back around to look at her. "You know, Rosemary is a pretty name, but I don't think it's the right name for a young lady such as yourself."

"So, could you tell me, what name would be right for me? She asks looking at him curiously and surprised by his audacity.

"MARIA!" He smiles, "Definitely, Maria, it's a pretty name for you!"

"So, from today, forward I will be Maria for you." She says, while gives a beautiful radiant smile.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_**ICU, Tufts Medical Center.**_

The beeping sounds of the machines moved Eduardo from his memories and brought him back to his sad reality. Moving closer to Rosemary's bed, he sat in the chair next to her. After breathing and exhaling several times, he reached out to take his ex-wife's hand.

"Maria..." He sighs, "Mi Muchachita (my Lass)... I thought I would never see you again. Much less finding you in an ICU fighting for your life. Even if I wanted to hate you and say they you deserve everything that has happened to you, for hiding the truth about my daughter. I can't! Because I still love you and always will. How could you do this to me? If you knew how much illusion it made me think about how our love would be blessed with a child..." He smiled sadly, "a beautiful little girl... just like you, with your beautiful eyes and those red curls that always drove me crazy, from the first time I saw you."

Eduardo pauses feeling his emotions begin to take control. He know he had to calm down and not let everything, what had happened up to that moment, affect him, as just he needed to do was focus on saving her. After clearing his throat, he continued talking, "my lady, we will already have another time to talk about everything, when all this nightmare ends and you recover. So, we will talk and there you will have to explain the reason for your actions. Maria! I have to go for now, to prepare for your surgery. But before this, there is one more thing I need to do." Taking a deep breath, he squeeze her hand tighter. "I have to see her... I need to see my daughter and promise her I will save you. Don't worry, I won't tell her anything for now that I am her father. I just want to see her and talk to her. Now, I ask only one thing of you, hold on to this life, not for you, not for me, do it for her, OUR DAUGHTER, who needs you. Don't let her know what it's like to lose her mother." Eduardo stands up, leaning over the bed rail to kiss her forehead and whisper her, "I love you Mi Dulce Muchachita (my sweet lass)..." After letting go the hand of the woman loved, he turned to leave, as he steps into the hallway, he felt his tears begin to flow.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

After leaving ICU, Eduardo went to the waiting room, where he knew he would find his daughter. Entering the room, he saw a very familiar face sitting with a young girl, with beautiful red curls, the same ones he had always loved. He take a deep breath to try calm his anxiety, as he slowly approached them. When he had them in front of him, he took another puff of air, holding it in his lungs, until he felt his nerves were under control. "Good morning!" He said, with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

Both Elaine and Paloma looked up from the Photo album between them. Suddenly, an excited voice rang out from all over the room, "DADDY!" The girl shouted, recognizing her father, tried to stand awkwardly, Eduardo immediately reached out to help her, causing Paloma hugged him tightly, around his waist. "Daddy... you came... you came to see us." She tells him, her voice, just a whisper, hugging tighter against her dad's chest, the young girl start to sob.

Eduardo was excited to hear Paloma call him Dad. But at the same time, he was confused that his daughter knew who he was. "My beautiful Butterfly, you know who I am?" He asked surprised that his daughter knew of his existence.

"Of course, she knows who you are. Maria never hid who you were from her." Elaine stared at him, finding it difficult to believe that Eduardo had returned to the life of her two girls after so many years. "But tell me, how did you know about Maria's accident?"

"I am pleased to hear Maria at least had the decency to tell Paloma about me. However, she didn't do the same with me." Eduardo said, feeling his anger begin to build up from within him.

"Dad, how did you know my name?" Paloma asks. "I know my Mom never told you about me."

"The same way I found out about your Mom." Looking down at his daughter. Turns out, I am the doctor in charge of her surgery. Not long ago I came back from London, settling in Los Angeles to be a part of the medical staff at Cedars-Sinai Neurosurgery Department. It was after you were brought here from the accident, the doctors here attempted to contact her surgeon at Cedar Sinai. Unfortunately, he is out of town and since it was an emergency, they asked me to come and take over the case upon my arrival Dr. Sherman informed me of everything, including you." He sighs, "When I heard about you, I had assumed your mother had never mentions me. So, I wanted to come introduce myself as her doctor, I just wanted to see you, since I had just heard of your existence. However, it has been a wonderful surprise, to find out my beautiful butterfly know who I am. Although I never knew about you until just a couple hours ago, but it doesn't reduce how important you are to me." Eduardo held his daughter tight, kissing her soft curls as his tears flowed from being able to hold his precious girl, so close to him.

"Daddy, did you see my Mommy?" Eduardo nods, "I want to see her too. Please, Daddy, I really need to see her to ask her forgiveness."

"Ask for forgiveness? My girl, why you need to ask for forgiveness your mom?" Elaine asks, getting up from her chair, to be next to them.

"BECAUSE, IT'S ONLY MY FAULT THAT MY MOM HAS BEEN HURT SO MUCH!" Paloma shouts starting to sob.

"My girl, don't cry! What happened to your Mom was just an accident, just a fortuitous event. Neither you nor anyone else is to blame for it." Elaine says rubbing her girl's back, as try to calm her down.

"No, that's not true! The only one to blame is me."

"Butterfly, Elaine is right, nobody's to blame for your Mom's accident. Now just do me a favor and try to calm down. I promise, she will be fine. But tell me, why you think it's your fault?" Eduardo asks.

"Because, when we had the accident heading towards and the car was about to hit the tree. She hugged me and covered me with her body, so I wouldn't get hurt, but she did. She hit her head so hard that she is now at the ICU. That is why I want to see her and tell her I am sorry."

"Oh, my treasure! You're not to blame for anything. Your Mom did what any Mother would have done to protect her child. My dove would feel sad, knowing that you are feeling this way." Della says. She and Perry had returned of Dr. Sherman's office, just after Eduardo had arrived. They remained silent, just watching and listening to their granddaughter's reaction to seeing her father.

"No, Nana! I'm the one to blame for everything." Paloma responds to her grandmother with tears falling from her eyes.

"Now look, my little Lady! I thought, you understood that it wasn't your fault. We already told you that the best thing for you to do is not see her, right now." Perry's courtroom voice echoes throughout the room.

"But Tata, I want to see my Mommy!" Paloma demands, showing the same determination and firmness as her grandfather, when he presented an argument in court.

"Missy! We're not going to go through this again. I already told you ..." Perry was going to continue, explaining to his granddaughter, when Eduardo suddenly interrupts him.

"Mr. Mason, excuse me, but let me tell you I am the only one who can decide if it is convenient or not, that MY DAUGHTER visit her mother." Eduardo's voice sounded calm, but just as imposing as Perry's. "So, if she wants to see Maria, I don't see what the problem. Paloma is a big girl and I will be with her at all times to explain everything that happens around her. Therefore and considering that I made things clear between us. My butterfly and I will go immediately to see her Mother."

"Daddy, can I really see Mom, now?" Eduardo nods, smiling at his daughter, then turning his attention back to Perry and Della.

"Mr. Mason, Miss Street, I don't think this is the right time or place to be discussing this. But I need to make a few things clear with the two of you. First, I want to thank you for taking care of my daughter during this difficult time. But now that I am here, your help will no longer by necessary. For the duration of Maria's time here in the hospital, I will be taking care of my daughter.

"But, my little dove…" Della tries to calm down before continuing. She couldn't believe she was about to miss the opportunity to care for her granddaughter. "Eduardo... Please, allow me, to continue to take care of my treasure. Rosemary, my girl, wanted that. If you want you can ask Elaine, she will confirm you that it is true. I can even show you the letter she wrote to me." Della pleads with her daughter's ex-husband, feeling as if the world is collapsing around her realizing that she would also lose Paloma.

"Sorry Ma'am, I think Maria did that, because she thought I wouldn't be in the picture. But now that I am here, I see no reason for you to take care of her. I am her father and quite capable of doing it."

"Doctor Valdez, let me explain something to you. Della does have a Power of attorney signed by Rosemary. Where she gives custody to her, if she were unable to care of her daughter." Perry replies in an attempt to make Eduardo understand that Della had the right to care for her granddaughter.

"Mr. Mason, you maybe were one of the best criminal lawyers in the country and even now you're an appeal judge. I can also assume that you will have some influence in the legal field. But, let me tell you, that I will take every the suitable measures there is to have that document revoked, as I am the only one who has the right to take care of her."

"But, Eduardo, you are a very busy person and you won't have the time to take proper care of her. How do you plan to take care of her, when you have guards or long shifts in the hospital? I think she would be better with me. Della says, in an attempt to make the young doctor understand Paloma would be better by her side.

"Madam, with all due respect, that you deserve. I don't think you are capable of taking care of my daughter. If you couldn't even take care of your own daughter." Eduardo said, his words sounded harder than he had wanted, leaving Della in shock.

"EDUARDO! How dare you?" Elaine's voice is heard. "I can't believe what I just heard you say. I always thought you were a noble person, a gentleman. Please apologize to Della right now, she doesn't deserve those words."

Eduardo sighs, "Miss Street, I am really sorry, I am an idiot for talking you the way I did. But I want you to understand that Paloma is my daughter and I need to make up for the time lost with her. I just want you to know that I don't try to take her away from you. Both of you will always be welcome to visit her and become a part of her life." He pauses, to breathe deeply, after releasing the air he continues, I just need to make one thing perfectly clear, between us, the one who will take care of my daughter from this moment on will be me." Turning his attention back to Paloma, "Butterfly, I think it's time we see your mother." Eduardo takes her arm, so she could lean on him to walk without her crutches, heading towards Rosemary's room. Leaving behind them a very puzzled Elaine, Perry and Della watching.

Perry hugs Della tightly, "Calm down love, everything will be fine, I swear you're not going to lose any of your two girls."

"Perry, I can't lose my treasure too, I can't..." Della sobs leaning against Perry's chest, while he wraps his arms tighter around her, kissing her soft curls and whispers in her ear that everything will be fine.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter ****Thirteen**

_**Boston, Tufts Medical Center, 1985.**_

Eduardo and Paloma were about to enter the ICU. But the young doctor found himself pulled back, in the precise moment Paloma shored up her grip. Turning around, he could see how fear had taken over his daughter's face. "Butterfly, my brave girl, calm, everything will be fine. You don't have to be afraid, I'm going to be right here with you. Granted, maybe which you're going to see it may scare you more than you thought. But the only thing you need to know is that if your mother is connected all those machines and tubes, it's to aid her recovery."

Taking a deep breath, the girl nods to her father, who strokes her arm reassuringly with his thumb while they enter the room. Once beside Rosemary's bed, Paloma's tears began to fall, as her anger towards herself was increasing more and more. "Mommy..." was the only word she managed to say, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Butterfly, please, take it easy. I promise you everything will be fine. Now, you just have a seat and talk to her. Tell her, everything you need to tell. I'm sure she can hear you, even if it doesn't seem like it."

Paloma leans against the bed railing, "Mommy, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry! I'm the reason you're here attached to these machines. Mommy, I need you! Please, you have to recover, you know you're most important to me and I don't want to go on without you."

"Mi Muchachita, you already heard our daughter, so be strong and fight! I promise you both, to use all my knowledge to save you. But you have to do your part as well to overcome all of this. Once you have healed and this whole nightmare is over, you and I will have a long talk. We need to try to fix everything between us so we can be the family we always should be."

"Mommy, I have met Tata and Nana, you were right about them. They loved me right from the start, especially Nana. She says I'm her treasure, her baby's baby. But she is very sad right now, I heard her crying after she finished reading your letter. She cried for a long time, asking for you to forgive her. She promised to take care of me, but Daddy is here and told her he would do it. He also told them, we could see each other, anytime as we want."

"Paloma, this is a conversation we'll have after your mom's surgery is over. I shouldn't have said what I said in front of you and I apologize for it. I want you to understand, if I said that, it is because I want to live with you and be the father I was not for you these years." He pauses, "Butterfly, what is about to happen is going to take several long hours, and as a favor to me, I want you to go with your grandparents. I want you to stay with them and when it all over, you can come back."

"No Daddy, I don't want to do that, I want to stay here at the hospital, until your finished operating on Mommy. I want to be here when she wakes up." Replies Paloma. Eduardo can see in his daughter the same stubborn and challenging look of Maria, that same look when she disagreed with something.

Eduardo sighs as he listens to his daughter, feeling how a mix of sadness and helplessness began to overwhelm him, feeling unable not knowing, how to say or explain Paloma that her mother may never wake up or survive the operation.

"Paloma Valdez! You are just as stubborn as your mother." Eduardo takes a breath of air to calm down, not wanting to get mad at his daughter. "I've explained to you already, the surgery is going to take several hours, maybe longer than expected. Staying here won't do you any good, what you need now is rest to recover yourself from the accident." He pauses, "Butterfly, I want you to think about your grandparents, they are older, worried about both you and you Mom. Staying here won't help them get the rest they need. As far as I know, your Nana is just as obstinate as you and Maria. So I am sure that if I ask them to return to the hotel to wait there for the surgery to end, she would flatly refuse. But if you ask her, she will surely accept it. So, my girl, would you do that for me?"

Although she did not want, Paloma ended up accepting what her father said, as she needed to think about her grandparents' welfare first. Nor could she allow her mother to feel guilty if something bad happened to them. Before leaving ICU, Paloma leaned over to kiss Rosemary's forehead, whispering her in the ear she loved her and would be waiting for her. After that, father and daughter walked back towards the reception area, finding Perry and Della waiting. Elaine had already gone home, as she had done what she needed to do, delivering the photo album and seeing both her girls. But not before telling Perry not to forget to inform her the operation outcome. Upon entering the area, Paloma let go of her father to hop on one foot to her Nana's arms, hugging her waist tightly, as she to sob.

"OH! My treasure, please, calm down. I promise you that everything will be fine, nothing bad will happen to my Dove." Della says, rubbing circles on her granddaughter's back to reassure her.

"No, Nana, that's not true! My Mommy, is very hurt and it's my fault." Paloma responds sobbing loudly.

"PALOMA VALDEZ, please, understand this at once! You're not to blame for what happened to your mother. It was an accident, just a damn accident and I don't want to hear about it anymore. Do you understand?" Eduardo says, his voice sounded harsher than he had intended. But he didn't like it to hear his daughter blaming herself, for what had happened to Maria.

"My treasure, your Dad is right. The real reason my Dove is in ICU, is because of the illness that afflicts and that's something you can't blame you for. As for her protected you during the accident, that's a completely different situation, as she was doing what any mother would do, to protect her child." Della hugs Paloma tightly, while kissing her head.

"Mr. Mason, Miss Street, I need to go finish preparations for surgery. I want to ensure that everything is in order to avoid any unforeseen issues during the operation, as it may take several hours, perhaps most of the day. So I want to ask you two, to take Paloma to your hotel, as she needs to give the leg a rest if we want it to heal properly. Besides you two could also take rest, as it would be useless for them to stay here waiting, so many hours."

"Eduardo, I appreciate your concern. But under no circumstances am I going to leave here! I don't need to rest, all I need is to be close to my daughter is. I've spent a lot of time away from her to even think about leaving. The simple thought of leaving her in a sterile operating room, fighting for her life, is not something I want to do." Della replies, this time she was not going to allow anything or anyone to separate her from her daughter

"Madam, please understand, there is no use staying here. The only thing this would do is have your health affected and so you could not help anyone much less Maria. Paloma needs someone to take care of her, while I'm in surgery." He sighs. "Miss Street, I promise that I will take care of your daughter while you take care of mine. So, we could say what is a deal?"

Della was about to refute but looked at her granddaughter's pleading eyes. "Nana, please, come on. I don't want you or Tata to get sick too. Let's go back to the hotel."

"But…" Della was going to reject the idea, when Paloma's voice was heard again.

"Nana, please..." Paloma says, her eyes are full of tears.

Della sighs, realizing she was defeated, "Okay, my treasure, we will leave and go back to hotel. But I want you to go straight to rest, while I send your Tata off to pick up what you want to eat."

"That's fine, but Miss Street, I want you to promise me that you will eat too, as you barely tried the food at breakfast." Perry replies, looking questioningly at Della, as she rolled her eyes.

Before the three of them left for the hotel, Eduardo stayed with his daughter for a few more minutes, while Della and Perry went into ICU for a moment with Rosemary. Once again Della asked her daughter's ex-husband to save her and to call them as soon as the surgery was over, regardless of the time or outcome. Eduardo had gotten a wheelchair for Paloma, making it easier to get her out of the hospital. As he watched his daughter disappear down the corridor with her grandparents, he took a deep breath whispering, "Maria, my love, I swear, mi Muchachita, I will save you. For our daughter and our love. I swear I will!"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter ****Fourteen**

**A/N:** _**I apologize for the delay in publishing a new chapter. But my mind was entertained between slow cameras and videos, for our favorite couple.**_** ;-)**

_**Boston, Suite the Langham Hotel, 1985.**_

Anyone who once knew or heard of Perry Mason, could see that he was a capable and intelligent man. A strong man and determined to everything, without fear of anything or anyone. Nobody could image there was any power in this world capable of breaking the strong impetus great lawyer. However, all of them were far from reality. Because now, alone in his bedroom suite, while Della and his granddaughter rested in adjoining room, he felt weak and defeated. A fearful old man at the mere thought that his daughter, whom he had denied for so long. His birdie, who lay in a cold operating room fighting for her own life. A sad expression appeared on his face as he realized that keeping Rosemary out of his life to protect her only became a vain attempt to hide his own fears and insecurities. Wondering himself, how he had been so stupid to even think, that this could have been the best for all of them.

April's premature death had left Perry with a great scar on his soul. It was a pain was so great and persistent that would remain with him for the rest of his life. Believing he could never again be able to care for and love another child, of his own blood. He was terrified of the possibility of opening his heart again to a child, to then watching him die.

Perry had realized late it had all been a stupid mistake. Because the only thing he achieved with this was to make the two people he loved the most in this world suffer. Yet, it was Della, his sweet Della, who had suffered the most. This generous woman, who loved him unconditionally, not asking anything in return. Up to the sacrifice to give up their daughter, so that someone else raise her and thus prevent the scandal from ruining his growing professional reputation. Because she knew that no client would accept the fact that he would have made his secretary pregnant.

But on the other hand, there was also Rosemary. His daughter, who from the day of her birth only had received coldness and detachment from him.

Putting aside his thoughts, Perry got up from the armchair by the window he had been sitting in, to pour a drink. He needed to feel the sensation of the liquor burning his throat, to help calm his growing nervousness. While he approached the small bar, he caught sight of Rosemary's letter on the nightstand. Reaching to pick up the envelope with his name written on it. He stood looking at it, as he twisted it between his fingers. Letting out a heavy sigh, he returned to the armchair to open it and take out the paper that was inside, unfolding it he began to read the first few lines. He couldn't stop the tears flowing, sadly realizing that his daughter would never forgive him.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Uncle Perry,

I am sorry, but I still have a hard time calling you Dad, simply because most of my life you were Uncle Perry, Daddy's famous brother, who only came home once a year with his secretary for my birthday. That person who never showed a no kind of affection for me, always looking detached and distant, while his secretary, a complete stranger without any connection to me, went out of her way to please me. The way she looked at me, always scared me. Especially when she hugged me to say goodbye upon your return to Los Angeles. She always seemed like she was going to start crying. Despite my young age, I could never help but realize that it was difficult for her to get away from me.

Once I asked Mom Evelyn and Grandma Rose, why your secretary had to come for my birthday? I told them I didn't like her and didn't want her to come here. Because the way she behaved with me, it made me feel uncomfortable and nervous. It was then they explained to me that it was not her intention to bother me. If Miss Street acted like that it was because she had lost a daughter, who would had been my same age and that I always reminded her of that child. Yet, I was far from imagining that child was me and that my uncle, who didn't even dare look into my eyes, was my real father.

Days after turning eighteen, I returned to Phoenix to reclaim the trust left by my parents. There I also received a letter from Grandma Rose, who had given specific instructions her lawyer to give it to me the same day I received my trust. In this letter, she explained that Evelyn and Joseph were not my real parents, but you and your secretary. That the child, who she missed and cried, was me.

She also explained me, what happened with my sister April. How you suffered with her premature death, that for a long time, you sank into a deep depression. This caused my grandparents to be afraid that you would try to end your own life. How in the nights you woke up screaming, while you were crying, you asked April for forgiveness, for not being there by her side to protect her.

I won't lie to you, after reading the letter, I felt even angrier and frustrated with you. I couldn't understand why I had to pay for your traumas. A deep rage came over me, when I realized that your fears, took me away from my real mother. I also felt angry with myself, for being afraid of her. How could I be afraid of my own mother?

I had often wondered, if you didn't want another child. Why you weren't more careful so not to get Miss Street pregnant? I hated you even more for making me feel my mother had abandon me, just so not to tarnish her reputation, but it was yours that you were worried about. For a time, I also felt jealous of my dead sister, as she was the only daughter worthy of your love.

But everything changed when I held my baby in my arms for the first time. It was seeing her so small and defenseless, it caused the mere thought of something bad happen to her, terrified me. It was then I hadn't been able understand how you survive April's death, realizing that if I had been in the same situation, perhaps I would have reacted, as you did.

Dad,

Yes, I am calling you, Dad. Because, I finally feel like I've already forgiven you. But, now I need you to do something for me, for this daughter you never wanted. I also know if you are reading this letter, it's because something irremediable has happened to me or it is about to happen. A few years ago I found out that you closed your office, to accept the position of judge in the San Francisco court of appeals. That you and Mom were estranged from each other for almost eight years and that even Mr. Drake's death couldn't bring you together I know you two still love each other and your love is stronger than any disagreement between you. It was enough to see how you two looked at each other to realize that. How you touched her without even realizing it, stroking her arm with your thumb in a way that was almost imperceptible to anyone, every time you took her by the elbow. Your love was something neither of them could hide.

Dad, please find her and go back to her. Ask her to forgive you and marry you. I also ask that you and Mom take care of my girl and give her a family. Give her all the love you kept repressed all these years and get rid of your fears. You two have the right to be happy, together.

Now I just want you to forgive yourself and don't blame yourself for the past, so that you and mom can finally be happy together with your granddaughter, my beautiful Paloma! Please take care of the two of them.

Dad, finally be Happy!

Your daughter, Rosemary.

When he finished reading, he realized how loudly he was breathing, he felt how his heart slowly tear apart. "My wounded birdie..." He whispered, while wiping away the lonely tear that begun to run down his cheek. Leaning his head back against the chair, he closed his eyes, as him mind began to wander through time.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_**Phoenix, 1955.**_

When Perry got to Phoenix that weekend. He never imagined that he would end up in a maternity waiting room, awaiting the arrival of his child. He had traveled there, to visit Della after not seeing her for two long months.

After Perry had convinced Della to give up the baby for adoption to his brother and sister in law. They both agreed that when she started showing, he would had her travel to Arizona, to stay with his mother on the family farm, until the baby was born. They would make up a credible story to justify her absence from the office for several months. So once she gave birth and adoption would had complete, they would return to Los Angeles to continue their normal lives. Although Della knew from the first moment that after gifting her child, nothing in her life would ever be the same again.

The same night that Perry arrived in Phoenix, Della's water broke, despite there were still two weeks left for her to carry the baby to term. Perry rushed her to the hospital and even so, it was a long time before the baby arrived. Nearly 48 hours later and there was still no sign of the baby wanted to be born. Fearing possible complications, the doctors decided to perform an emergency caesarean.

It was the early hours of the morning from April 28, when Rosemary Mason finally came to this world. Perry waited in Della's room, while she slept. The doctors had informed him that it would be several hours, before she woke up, due to the anesthesia in her system. He leaned over to kiss her forehead, as he sat down, he cupped her face, while stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Kissing her forehead, he whispered to her. "You did well love... you did well..." He says as his tears ran down his face. "Della I know you aren't listening to me, but I need to ask your forgiveness, for all the pain that I have caused you. I know you don't completely understand my reaction to your pregnancy and that you feel I'm being cruel to you and our daughter." A grin of sadness began to draw the face of the lawyer, wiping away the tears. "Yes, my beautiful lady, we are parents of a little girl, who I am sure is as beautiful as her mother. No, I haven't seen her yet, I don't dare do it. Because I am afraid, that if I see her I won't be able to let her go. Della, I cannot condemn her to the fate that she would have if I allow myself any kind of affection for her. No! I don't want that my little girl bear the same fate as my April."

Suddenly the door was heard opening, looking up Perry saw a nurse entering with a small crib. "Oh! Excuse me, sir. I thought ma'am was already awake. Which is why I brought this young lady to meet her mother. You must be the luck father? She smiled, "I will leave the baby here for so that father and daughter may have a moment. I will be back in a few minutes." She said, quickly turning to left the room before Perry could react.

For a brief moment the room was silent, until broken by the small cry of a baby. Perry became completely paralyzed, his mind telling him to stay where he was, while his heart screamed otherwise. He didn't know how he suddenly found himself suddenly at the front of the crib, looking at the small package that was emitting the sound. His heart clenched at those tear-filled little green eyes looked up at hi for the first time. The same great emotion that he felt 18 years earlier in the nursery of this same hospital. But he was no longer the naïve 17-year-old boy, who thought all stories had a happy ending. Now, he was a grown man, who had found out that life wasn't so wonderful. If not the opposite, it was filled with pain and suffering, where the most vulnerable always end up suffering the consequences. His little April had been one of them and now his new daughter wouldn't bear the same fate, if he could help it. Even if this meant cutting her out of his life and becoming a cold and distant with her. He knew this would hurt Della, to the point of losing, also her love.

Yet, for a moment he wished he was that idealistic youngster again, as he lifted up the baby in his arms. Placing a sweet kiss on the small forehead, Perry inhaled the baby's sweet scent, he allowed himself to feel again the joy of being a father.

"My little girl, I was not wrong you are so beautiful and similar to your mother. I don't know, why I not wanted it to be this way? Perhaps I did it with the absurd intention that it would be easier to put distance between us. I see you now and my mind goes back to the day I had your sister in my arms, in the same way that I have you now. But I can't help but feel scared, at not being able to let you go." In that, the baby began to get uncomfortable and try to cry. Perry placed her on his chest, patting her back to calm her. "Shhh, shhh… my birdie, Daddy is here!" Kissing her, on the head, he sighs as he feels his eyes begin to fill with tears.

Realizing the nurse would be back soon and knowing, that again he would have to dress in an invisible armor of coldness and indifference. Perry pulled even closer the baby to his chest, "just remember that Daddy loves you, so much." He said, as his tears wet the baby's soft red curls. Placing his daughter back in the crib he allowed himself to look at her tenderly for the last time. Because from now on he would show everyone, including Della that he didn't feel any kind of affection for her and what her arrival into this world was a mistake. Although he would condemned to live in hell itself because of this decision.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_**Boston, Suite the Langham Hotel, 1985.**_

The phone ringing brought Perry back to the present. Getting up fast his knee felt his weight and age, silently cursing he wasn't as agile as he was before.

"Mason," he grumble.

"Sir, this is Eduardo, I'm calling to inform you that surgery has been completed. You and Miss Street had better come soon."


End file.
